After the Storm
by TsukinoYue
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto finally meet during the war. The masked man blows an attack against the Uchiha and Naruto reacts. And that's when their pride is crushed and their feelings overtakes them. SasuNaruSasu; minor NaruHina; Mpreg; character death; Lemons
1. After the Rain

**After the rain**

Bitter sweet memory  
Of a love we had before  
Blinded by sanity  
What's behind this crimson door?

What happened to my eyes  
Incapable of seeing signs  
There's just one miracle  
That's left of this love

After the rain  
I still see heaven crying  
After the rain  
I still feel no relief  
Cause everything we used to be  
And used to feel  
It all becomes so frightening real  
After the rain

Rainbow skies turned to grey  
Ever since we lost our smile  
Innocence gone astray  
Since the day we said goodbye

What happened to our dreams  
Aborted in this dried out stream  
There's just one miracle  
That's left of this love

**Cinema Bizarre - After the rain**

**SasuNaru(Hina)**

**Warning: death; blood; shounen ai**

**Reading: Story teller **- _Naruto's point of view_ - Sasuke's point of view.

**Chapter I**

**It rained. Dead corpses were mixing to the ground, mud and blood. **

**Months had passed in a blink of an eye and the war seemed far from the ending. Both sides had lost a lot of people. **

**Why was that again? **

**Nothing could fill the answer of such lost. **

**Sakura had no more tears to cry over people dying under her hands, nothing could have been done.**

**What about Naruto, you ask. **

**Well, even our hero was facing problems to stand himself up to this situation. **

**He was not feeling himself anymore. After what happened three days ago, he had lost part of him; he was feeling a bit emptier now. That moment, not even the Kyuubi came to bother the poor blonde. **

"**It was all so fast" he told himself, still not believing he had lost one of the most precious people in his life. **

**Hinata.**

_She couldn't have done this for me. She couldn't have done this __**to **__me. Not now, oh Hinata, why? _

"_I asked you why you had thrown yourself in front of me, you couldn't answer, you just smiled at me and I still saw that little blush you always had when talking to me, that was the last one you would show me. If only I could have told you..."_

_Ever since Hinata confessed to me, I ended up caught myself thinking of he. She was so cute, so strong. She couldn't have died. _

_Hinata was the girl I was willing to fall in love with, but I had no time for. Before I knew it, she was dea. I embraced her cold body through tears, I took the sword off her chest - it had gotten her heart - I didn't think of the blood covering our bodies now together in one last hug, a late one. _

_The culprit was long gone forever by Kyuubi's hatred reflex. I couldn't say goodbye, I couldn't say how much she means to me. That was the same with Ero-Sennin, but differently from him, Hinata died in front of my eyes and I did nothing to prevent that. _

_I should have been more cautious. I should have seen the damn sword coming in my direction. But I did not._

_"I'm sorry"_

_I wanted to be stronger; I wanted to protect those I cared for._

_"I'm sorry, Hinata. You'll always be a part of me"._

_I knew I couldn't just stand there forever; there was still that masked man and Sasuke. I hadn't seen them yet. I had to end this soon, before I lose more than I can take at once_.

**Naruto's head was spinning, but he wouldn't stop. He was physically recovered, but his mind, heart and soul were still into pieces. **

**After long five hours, he would find him, his rival, his best friend, his - Sasuke. **

**Naruto knew this moment would change his life and his life would change the world. Right beside Sasuke, was the masked man. **

**Sasuke seemed different to Naruto, so much darker, and the fox seemed much sadder than the raven could remember. The rain was bringing back bitter memories to the young men. **

**Nothing had been said. There was no need of words between those two. The battle began when a lightning hit the ground followed by a strong wind.**

**They mimicked their first and last serious battle, they were better, much better than they used to be, but they needed to do this that way. **

**The battle continued for hours, one would never give up to the other. The masked man was just watching. He was watching two powerful boys immersed on their own world and that was his chance to take action.**

How many years that I haven't felt this way? 

Naruto was the only one who had this effect on me. I was feeling strong, I was feeling great. The way every fist seemed to extinguish a bit of my hatred was something only the blonde could provide for me. 

We were in our own world, nothing else mattered, there was only me and Naruto, both fighting for each other and for ourselves. I was so immersed in myself, in my stupid pride that I didn't notice Naruto acting a bit strange, he was not himself, not the same stupid dobe that would shine everywhere he went, that would be loud all the time and would never surrender. 

I was looking at an old Naruto, somehow, defeated by something I didn't know. 

I didn't want to win over him in these conditions. And here was I so wrong.

_Sasuke was still the same, I could feel it. We were there together, somewhere far from the world that caused us so much despair and pain. _

_I loved him so much and this seemed the way I found to show him._

_I would dream one day, I could confess through kisses and not fists, but that was good enough for me. _

_I was happy. For a moment, I let myself feel happy over all those moths of this nightmare called war. When the extremely happiness hit me I instantly came back to the real world._

_The real world was rusty and then, in this rusty world I saw it. _

_The masked man going on an attack against Sasuke. For a brief moment I thought he would see that evil man. But he didn't, he couldn't, he was in that other world. _

_This time I wouldn't let someone I loved die in front of me. _

_I ran, I had no idea of what to do; all I was thinking was "please don't", "not him"._

_I came on time._

_Having no idea what kind of jutsu I had just received, I fell. My head spinning but I wouldn't die. I couldn't, could I?_

_Actually I could._

Not even my EMSharingan could process what just happened. I was dragged to the real world by the shock of what I couldn't believe in. 

That Madara guy would kill me, would betray me, he would, he would but a total moron stepped between us and took the attack that **I **should have received and I hated him for more than one reason. 

I hated him for protecting me. I hated him for thinking I was this weak, but I was. And I really hated him for not being fighting seriously, he was that fast, but he wasn't showing his best to me. 

I felt betrayed, I hated him for this and I hated myself for thinking I was strong, that I was so much better than him, he was only playing with me.

I saw him falling and taking Madara with him, unable to use that transportation technique but the blonde himself wasn't moving at all. 

He couldn't be...no, he couldn't. 

If he were to die, he should die under my hands. 

Nobody else could take his life. 

I sighed in relief seeing he was still breathing not letting the other man go. But he was going to die under that man... **because **of that man. 

That man... I gritted my teeth in anger. 

That man was dead. 

I killed him in one right attack. 

The rain stopped. I kneeled myself next to his body, he was hard breathing. 

We looked at each other. "Why?" said in unison. 

He smiled "My body moved on its own". 

I was speechless. I looked around but nobody to be found. I shouted and cursed to the air. I was losing my rival, losing my best friend, losing my - Naruto.

**Some km from that scene, a pink haired kunoichi was trying her best to save people's life. Suddenly, she felt her chest aching. **

**She had to stop to breath; she was dizzy with all the blood, all the corpses and the smell they produced. **

**She heard a screaming, nothing unusual at that point, but it was more than a screaming, that voice, she could never forget that voice... Sasuke's. **

**She started trembling, she had to go, and something was telling her she needed to go there.**

**It didn't take long for her to arrive where the young men were. **

**The scene was clear in her mind. **

**Sasuke had killed Naruto****.**

**She trembled and shouted "why", she shouted "how". **

**He didn't listen, too lost. When he finally noticed her presence, he blinked. "Save him!" **

**She moved fast to the body on the ground, trembling "How could you?" she said sobbing. **

**He simply couldn't answer. Kyuubi should help, but that wasn't working. Sakura wasn't being able to save the boy, she was losing him.**

_I couldn't feel my body at all. I couldn't open my eyes, but I was feeling happy. _

_I could hear voices arguing, voices I would miss so much, and I was leaving this world. But before it, I needed to say some words to a raven so could I rest in peace. _

_I made and huge effort to open my eyes. _

_I saw Sakura trying to save me and Sasuke, lost in his silence. _

_I tried my hardest to speak. "Sakura-chan, please...let me talk... alone…with Sasuke". She said I would die if she stopped at that moment, but I begged "please...for a bit... alone". _

_She was sobbing hard when she left; I managed to say "thanks". _

_There was just me and Sasuke back in that world of ours. _

_He was confused, I asked for him to come closer and so did he. I rested my hand on his cheek, my chakra running out of my body and my body running out of time. _

_My blue eyes were looking at dark ones._

_I smiled and used all the sincerity in the world to produce what would be my final words._

_"Sasuke, I loved all my life, and I will always love you in eternity" _

_I wanted to burn his face in my mind forever, my eyes closing. I saw his face in despair, his lips moved but I heard nothing. _

_I smiled even more reminiscing all of our moments together but feeling sorry for the moments we couldn't have. _

_In the end, I felt his lips pressed on mine and my mind went blank..._

The metallic taste on my lips as I kissed him would keep in my mouth longer than enough. 

I felt empty when his hand fell off my cheek. I had no reason to live for. My revenge against the masked man would never bring Naruto back nor make me feel better. If only had I noticed my mistakes earlier, I was fool. 

I didn't want to live anymore. If the blonde boy I loved backwere gone, I should be gone too. The dark could not exist without his light. 

I had no time to stake the kunai into my heart, intending to die shakespearlly, my hand was caught by the man I once respected so much, Kakashi. He had a serious face, I could still read his masked expressions. 

I was weak, physically, mentally and I had no reason nor will to fight back anything. He said I was condemned to live with the guilty of Naruto's death even if it were indirectly. My punishment was to live, to live for nothing, alone, without any expectation, any reason, any will, anyone... any Naruto. 

My chest ached hard and I fell on the ground, crying, sobbing, screaming, shouting, going mad. 

The little sanity that still existed brought me back after a long time. The pain I was feeling was beyond people's understanding. 

For final, I passed out, waking up from a coma one year later.

* * *

**Hello people!**

**Here I am reposting this story with minor modifications (which I hope make it better to read and all)**

**I hope you like ^.^**

**Reviews :D**


	2. Heaven is wrapped in chains

**Heaven is wrapped in chains**

Nobody hurts me like you do  
Nobody knows me as well as you  
I'm staring out into the blue  
I'm sorting flies of what we knew  
My future's lost - My future's torn  
My disappointment knows it all

I'm stuck - I'm locked - I'm paralyzed  
The gate is closed - I'm left outside

Heaven is wrapped in chains  
I wanna get in - you won't let me  
Heaven is wrapped in chains  
And I just cannot find the key

Behind those walls - behind those gates  
Gardens so pure and lights so great  
Am I too high - a step too low  
I played the role you told me so

I'm stuck - I'm locked - I'm paralyzed  
The gate is closed - I'm left outside

Heaven is wrapped in chains  
I wanna get in - you won't let me  
Heaven is wrapped in chains  
And I just cannot find the key

And in time I will try to find the right time  
At least it helps to comprehend  
Oh silence my best friend

**Cinema Bizarre - Heaven is wrapped in chains**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: no warning...**

**Reading: Story teller **- _Naruto's point of view_

**Chapter II **

_I was somewhere afterlife. Eeverything was what I expected afterlife should be, light and warm. I wasn't sure if I was my body, I mean, I felt so light and calm. Kyuubi was sleeping peacefully, and even after I died it hadn't gone out of me._

_I was exploring that world when a hand touched my shoulder. A touch I wasn't expecting. I turned quickly just to see a perverted old man smiling at me._

_I missed him so much._

_"Naruto, what are you doing here? My book is not finished yet!" _

_I blinked, smiled and I hugged him crying "Ero-Sennin, I missed you so much...I have so many things to tell you" _

_He hugged me back warmly. "I already know everything Naruto, you don't need to say." _

_I blinked twice confused "Wait, what book are you talking about?" and he told me. Ero-Sennin told me everything he could while we were sharing an ice cream. I was so happy I could meet him again until..._

_"Naruto, your book is not finished yet, but my role in your story is finally completed." he sighed "Look, I know how you are and I want you to pay attention to what I'm going to say"_

_I nodded "Naruto, you can't stay here too long now, you have to keep going, but I can't go with you" he deeply breathed out "This is goodbye boy" _

_I couldn't believe his words, but something was telling me it was the simple truth and I couldn't nor wouldn't do anything against it._

_"I will really miss you Ero-Sennin" he grinned at me and hugged me tightly "Yeah, boy, me too, I will always miss my favorite and loudest pupil" he laughed._

_"And Godchild" I completed feeling warm inside _

_"Yeah, and godchild, Naruto"._

_I was still hugging him when he disappeared right in front of my eyes, I sighed and kept going._

_That was afterlife and I needed to keep going._

_The second person I met was one of the prettiest girls I have ever met. The strong and sweet... Hinata._

_She was sitting on a chair in some store that was exactly like Ichiraku's and to my surprise, she was eating ramen. She hadn't seen me yet. I sat right next to her and asked for a bowl (Heaven's ramen is the best *-*). _

_When she heard my voice, she turned to me, surprised "Na-Naruto-kun" _

_I simply smile at her making her blushes cutely, but soon she smiled in response. We ate quietly enjoying what we could call a date, if not for the circumstances. When she finished, her light gray eyes looked at my blue ones seriously. _

_As soon as I finished she started "Naruto-kun ...erhm... I'm sorry... I was selfish... but I couldn't just stare while the one... I love... was in danger. I'm sorry Naruto-kun... for a moment I thought it would be nice dying for you... it was my selfishness to be the one who saved you... I'm truly sorry"._

_I was speechless, that should've been the longest sentence I've ever heard from Hinata and even now, she would still be saying sorry. I smiled "Don't worry... and... thanks" I had so much to say that I didn't know how to start. _

_"You know, I understand how you feel..." I paused for a moment thinking of Sasuke "... and if you wanna know, I'd have done the same for you Hinata" she blushed "Naruto-kun" she sobbed a bit "thank you" she smiled beautifully at me, only at me. I was happy. Suddenly, her face turned serious again._

_"Naruto-kun, I __**need**__ to tell you something" _

_"Sure, I have a lot of things I want to tell you too" she looked right into my eyes, her lips almost forming a smile. "You know, I always knew you had someone dear in your heart. I was okay with it, but I really wanted to talk to you, to confess to you, but I was too shy" she sighed "When I was finally able to confess my feelings to you, I felt really happy. I didn't even need an answer. After all, I always knew who you truly love..." I thought she was talking about Sakura-chan. "... Naruto-kun, I know you have always loved Sasuke-kun, and even after all these years apart, you still love him, right?" _

_I blushed. What? Did she just say Sasuke? How could she know? "Erhm...I, hmm...hahaha...not re-really, I mean, we're friends and all...haha...erhm...hmm..." I gave up sighing "was it that obvious?". _

_She laughed to my surprise "Not really, but I was always observing you so I could tell" I sighed in relief and looked her in the eyes "Sorry Hinata, I can't fully answer to your feelings now...but I want you to know that of all girls I met, you're the only one I would be able and willing to love as a woman." _

_She blushed and smiled "Thank you... Naruto-kun...it made me really happy... but now" her face was serious again "... you have to go, you still have to complete a lot of missions. Keep moving on Naruto-kun... and make Sasuke-kun yours soon" she grabbed my hand and held it tight. _

_I knew she would soon disappear and I took action. I stood ourselves up, looked into her eyes for the last time trying to burn it into my memory to never forget such beauty, I put my hands around her face surprising her to no reaction and I knew I wanted that. _

_I pressed my lips into hers sweetly. We soon closed our eyes to deepen our first last kiss. I felt tears falling from my closed eyes and tears in my hands falling from hers. She murmured a thank you through our connected lips right before she disappeared. That moment I knew that kiss would be the sweetest of my life. It was a long kiss goodbye._

_It took me some time to return to myself and again I kept moving on._

_After my meetings, I had an idea who I'd meet next and part of me didn't want to go on, too afraid of the possibility of saying good bye... again. It was too late for this part. There they were the heroes of Konoha, the ones who could beat Kyuubi, those I simply called... mom and dad._

**Differently from what Naruto expected, the "meeting" with his parents longed several months. Kushina and Minato explained to him he would live with them for a while. Of course the boy gladly accepted, and soon was he living with his family, the one thing bothering him was how long this happy life would last, but now he would only think of enjoying every moment.**

**Naruto couldn't measure his happiness anymore, for a moment he thought this would last forever, but then he remembered his mother's words "for a while" and felt a little sad for a brief moment, shaking these thoughts for later and later and later...**

**The boy would never forget those months. He had talked everyday with his parents. Minato tried to teach his son some sealing jutsus, but the boy was so happy just being next to the Yondaime he didn't even care learning and he put no effort into their training, just enjoying their moments together. Kushina hit her son's head quite a lot for Naruto only wanting ramen for dinner, they argued about food and the three soon were laughing. **

**The best part of the day was when the blonde boy went to bed. He would say "good night" and hear "good night son" his mother would kiss his forehead and he would be fast asleep, definitely the best.**

**Six months had already passed since Naruto's death. That night he had a nightmare about Sasuke and woke up worried. He didn't know what had happened neither to the raven boy nor to his friends and he missed them all. Even with all the hard moments the village provided him, Konoha was special and he had no idea what was going on there. **

**Kushina saw the worried face her son had and made a hard decision, she ****needed ****to talk to her little one**.

_I knew from the start that day was going to be long. That dream about Sasuke had shaken me up, it had brought bitter sweet memories, but the fact he was lost and I couldn't reach him was making me nervous, it was just a dream but it felt so real. The second reason came after breakfast when mom asked me to wait in the living room because she and dad needed to talk to me, when I asked her if everything was alright, she seemed forcefully happy saying yes. __I __knew__bad__things__were__coming__._

_I could hear mom and dad discussing, what worried me even more. After a while did they come to the living room. Mom sat on my right and dad on my left, they looked anxious. I had that scared look on my face wondering what the fuck was going on. Mom sighed and held my hand making me look into her eyes "Naruto, we need to tell you something."_

_I was afraid, but I had an idea of what they'd tell me, actually, I was afraid __**because **__I had an idea of what they'd tell me, and I really hated being right. _

_"I can't stay longer, ne?" my eyes were forming tears. _

_"Sorry son, I wish you could" dad said softly. I sighed deeply trying not to cry _

_"I don't know what to say" my voice began failing "... I don't want to say to say goodbye... I don't want to!" _

_Of course they didn't want that either, but nothing could be done._

**Minato and Kushina looked sadly at their sobbing son, they felt powerless. The Yondaime calmed his son down ruffling his equally, but shorter, golden hair. Little by little the boy stopped crying and could again talk "Will you disappear right in front of my eyes?" **

**Kushina tightened her hold getting the small blonde's attention "Noo, we won't". She was holding herself for not to cry. She had been selfish enough to keep her boy for six months even if she promised to keep her boy for only a week. **

**Seeing his wife's inability to speak, Minato took the lead of the conversation. "Look, Naruto, you have to keep going, we kept you here for longer than we had to. Son..." the next words were said slowly and carefully "... you're not actually dead". **

**Naruto's eyes widened "What? What are you talking about?"**

**"It's hard to explain. Actually, you're in coma, but it's different from a normal coma. Kyuubi is giving you chakra in order to your body remain alive, but your soul was taken" he sighed "...so in fact, you're dead". **

**Naruto blinked "What does it mean so?". **

**The red haired woman raised courage to speak "Son, that was part of Madara's jutsu, but then you **_**couldn't **_**have died so young, you still have to do so much in life my sunshine", she smiled at him softly "But mom, I don't want to leave you nor dad. I can't think of anything I wanted more than this!" he seemed desperate. **

**Minato talked again "Naruto, what about your dreams? Didn't you want to be Hokage?" "Yes, I did. I did, but I don't know anymore, this is okay isn't it? I should be dead, so this is okay not being Hokage right dad?"**

**"Sorry son, this is not how it is" Minato was always calm, differently from Kushina, who had tears rolling on her cheeks, and she knew what to say to convince Naruto, moms always knew. **

**"Naruto...what about Sasuke?" he froze from the name, he did missed the raven and still had that dream thing, but he would miss his parents too much "Son, you have to save him, he's in coma". The blonde's mother said seriously and the boy didn't know what to say, what to do, how to breath. **

**"There's more to tell you son" his dad started once again **

**"More?" Naruto said unvoiced. **

**The older men nodded "Time passes differently here, it's been one year since the war ended, the same day you and Sasuke went in coma" Minato sighed, it was hard to say so much at once but they had no time "... but in his case, he's lost in darkness waiting for you to reach him." **

**Naruto was so shocked, it made sense at all, but it was scary "but then, what..." he stopped mid-sentence, thought for a moment and took some air "Fine...I got it" he stood up and so did his parents. **

**He looked at them and smiled "Is there some more for me to know?" said half joking half seriously. The blonde old man put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Unfortunately, yes, and that's the worst part" said sadly and worriedly smiling.**

_At that point I wasn't shocked anymore, all I could do was listen thoughtfully to my father's next words, which were said more like a prophecy than anything else. I would always listen those words in my ears some years later._

_"Naruto, someday, I'm sure of it, you'll become the Hokage, the best of all. This day will be extremely important to you and you'll have a dream. Pay attention to that dream son, it'll be the condition for you going back to life how's supposed to be"._

_I couldn't understand the meaning of those words exactly but I was willing to find out and kept them in memory. "Now you have to go, son. We will be watching over you". I felt myself disappearing really slowly. _

_Mom smiled "Naruto, we'll be waiting for you, but please son don't come before your time" I smiled at them, tears falling from my eyes. "Mom, dad, I love you" Suddenly I found myself in the middle of them. _

_They were hugging me tightly, both crying. _

_"We love you too my son" _

_"Yes sunshine, we love you so much" _

_I can picture the scene in my mind and feel warm inside. _

_It was a strange family portrait. Although we were happy together, we were saying goodbye, but I knew I would see them again, sooner or later. My last thought: ' If that was how we felt being with our family, I could understand why Sasuke had become like that after losing something so... irreplaceable.'_

_I opened my eyes, which I had closed unintentionally, I was somehow glowing, and I could see that because everything else was pure dark. I was walking on a dry land and an huge tree with hundreds of ravens on it was all I could see. I saw the ravens falling dead off the tree one after other, it was terrifying the way they were screaming and trying to fly uselessly, they kept dying until the last one._

_The last raven was a nestling on top of the tree, it tried to fly out of his nest, but young as it seemed he couldn't and fell on air to the ground. I ran as fast as I could to catch the small bird. Fortunately I was able to do so and I happily looked at the small creature safe in my hands. I've caught him, finally._

_Like magic, everything turned white; I fell and had to close my eyes due to the extreme brightness. When I could again open my eyes, I saw it, the raven, my raven, sleeping peacefully with my arms around him, Sasuke._

_I stayed like that for a while just appreciating the moment and the raven boy in my arms. I ran my fingers along his locks and closer to him, closer enough to whisper in his ear. "Sasuke, wake up. Everything's fine now" with only that he slowly opened his eyes and stared at me confused and happy._

_"What are you doing here?" he said calmly "Wait, what am __**I**__ doing here?" he asked himself._

_"What do you mean, Sasuke?"_

_"I'm in heaven right? That's why you're here, but then... I should be in hell... I don't understand." He seemed really focused on his theory, I couldn't help but laugh loud "Sasuke, this is not heaven, you're not even dead!" his eyes widened "What? Where the fuck are we? Am I dreaming?" _

_He waited for answers "Hm, I guess you can say that, but I assure you that soon you'll wake up!" I gave him my best smile but he didn't look really happy "I don't want to! If I wake up, you'll be dead and I don't want that!" _

_I laughed again "Don't be stupid, I wouldn't die that easily, not before becoming Hokage" his face relaxed and he smiled "Naruto, I need to tell you a thing, I-" _

_I cut him off, I knew we were fading away and waking up "Ok, but first you need to wake up, I'll be by your side" "Promise me!" he sounded like a spoiled brat, which I found really cute _

_"I promise" and our minds went blank._

* * *

**That was it... A but sad, yet hopefull. And a decent goodbye ^^**

**I hope you like**

**Review**


	3. Your guardian angel

**Your guardian angel**

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning grey

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: shounen-ai**

**Reading: Story teller **- _Naruto's point of view -_ Sasuke's point of view.

**Chapter III **

As soon as I opened my eyes I shouted "NARUTO!"

I sat fast enough to make my head dizzy, I looked around, nothing. He said he would be by my side, he promised, but he wasn't there. I thought loud "Shit, so it was really just a dream".

I expected to be all wrapped in bandages and couldn't move, but I only had an oxygen mask and everything you can imagine connected to my body making me alive. I couldn't understand.

Anyway, that didn't matter; I took all that stuff out of me and got up out of bed. I was in Konoha hospital, I had that desperate feeling in my chest screaming Naruto over and over and it hurt so much to know he was dead. I had gone to the bathroom to wash my face. 

I looked at my reflex on the mirror and saw the man I hated the most... myself. 

I breathed out to think. I moved my fingers to my lips and closed my eyes; I remembered the warmth of that kiss, the metallic taste of blood and the nothingness after that. 

"Fuck!" I felt so powerless, so incapable, and so miserable.

A knock on the door. I didn't want to see anyone. I lied down on bed and stared at the white wall in front of me. I heard the door opening and closing. I closed my eyes. Someone sat next to my body.

"Sasuke..."

My body paralyzed to that voice, my eyes opened but I couldn't move and again "Sasuke?". 

My soul came back to my body and quickly, as in one second, I had that person under me in bed. I couldn't believe my eyes, I had to touch his face, his body all over again and again until I convinced myself it was real "Naruto" he smiled at me. 

I hugged him tight repeating 'Naruto' as he kindly ran his fingers through my hair. "Hey, Sasuke, you can stop already, I'm here, really." 

I looked at him intensely for a few minutes, he blushed and looked away "What?" my voice was low and husky "Naruto, look at me" and so did he. 

Our gazes locked up to one another "Naruto... I love you" he first was confused and shocked but then he leaned me closer and kissed me, a fast kiss but enough to make me warm inside. 

"Sasuke, I want you to come with me somewhere" 

I nodded "Anywhere". I saw myself being drawn by the blonde. 

"Close your eyes" we were holding hands, thinking now of the scene it was probably pathetic, but at that moment I couldn't care less. I had to hold the hand that never gave up on me. 

"Watch the stairs" we were almost running and I had an idea where he was heading me to. 

"Ok, Sasuke, you can open your eyes"

I was expecting something good but nothing like **that** good. We were on the rooftops, pretty ironic huh. The sun was setting and then Naruto, he looked like the sun, smiling, my heart pounded and my mouth was a bit opened to the vision, simply breathtaking.

"What? You didn't like it?" 

I moved closer to him quietly, put his arms around my neck and mine around his waist to make him understand what I wanted. We looked at each other intensely. 

We kissed. 

It was more of our first official kiss, the others really didn't count.

_Sasuke's tongue was hot and we kissed gently and passionately. It was over. Everything was alright now. I couldn't finally enjoy his company. I was on verge of tears when we pulled out not letting go of each other's arms. _

_"I missed you" my tears falling and so I saw something new, he was crying as well, he held me tightly "I missed you too"_

**After a while**

**The two young men were sat next to each other by the wall.**

**"Sasuke, you know it's been one year we went in coma, ne?" **

**"What?"**

**"Exactly, so we lost a whole year... but since we're here and now...it doesn't matter."**

**"Yeah, you are all that matter to me now"**

**Naruto blushed to the sudden confession "What happened to you? You're so out of character!"**

**Sasuke laughed "I guess so. I think it's due to the coma and the war thing. Soon will I be myself again"**

**"Oh, I'd appreciate that, your lovely self is even scarier that your normal bastard self"**

**"Thanks, I guess" **

**Nothing could ruin the raven's good mood.**

**They kept chatting for a while and it was already dark when the tiredness hit them. **

**"Naruto, I need to sleep" he yawned, the smaller agreed. **

**They slept there, holding each other against the cold of the night. They felt secure and happy in their dreams and both would think 'Please, don't make it be another dream'.**

**The next day**

**Kakashi and Sakura were running around the hospital looking for the boy who had disappeared without anyone notice.**

**In the beginning, they kept ANBU all over the hospital for, as soon as Sasuke woke up, they'd arrest him, but the 'as soon as' was getting too long. **

**After six months the ANBU had disappeared sure the boys would never wake up after so long. Even so, Kakashi and Yamato were kept around just in case, and Sakura would still visit them every day. **

**10 months passed and nothing, Tsunade-sama had no idea why they were still in coma, there was nothing wrong with them and so, she decided to take all guards off, there was no need to, she had few hope they would wake up anytime soon. Sakura now was visiting them once a week. **

**After a whole year, they were almost forgotten, only few nurses still went there but just to check the machines.**

**That morning, Sakura went there for her weekly visit, luckily she had found Kakashi on her way and asked him to accompany her.**

**"Sensei, where could they have gone? Did they run away?"**

**"I don't know, but I don't think Naruto would"**

**Sakura didn't have good memories of when those two were in hospital, the epic scene of them almost killing each other for the first time appeared in her head... and she felt stupid for not having thought this earlier. "Of course! The rooftops!"**

**She ran faster, afraid to see the same scene but too late, there was no noise and she feared to see what she saw one year ago. She sighed in relief finding them only sleeping next to each other, she smiled at them. **

**She sure was jealous of Naruto, but after seeing Sasuke kissing her friend she knew she had no chance, but even so, she thought the blonde deserved it, he was the only one who didn't give up, never.**

**Kakashi was right after her, also relieved by the scene, but worried about them as well. "It's better wake them up, the sooner their future is decided, the better".**

**Sakura's smile dropped out of her face, she was worried now "Sensei, don't you think it's better to let them enjoy their time together? I'm afraid this can be the last". **

**Too late for that since those two were waking up.**

It had been over 10 years since the last time I slept so well, I had no worries. I opened my eyes a bit afraid of waking up alone, but I smiled to the face of a sleeping one. 

I whispered next to his ear "Hey, Naruto...wake up."

He turned to the other side "Hm...more five minutes". I embraced him from behind kissing his neck "Hm... stop that teme, let me sleep" 

I smirked "Hm, no, wake up".

Naruto wasn't a morning person "Make me" and went back to sleep.

"Okay" I didn't want to wake him up in a bad mood, but I wanted him awake right that moment and so had I have the great idea of tickling him. 

He woke up fast but I didn't stop, it was fun watching him mad and still laughing 

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" 

I smiled "Good morning" 

He touched my locks "Morning". 

I was still deciding on what to do next when his surprised face said "Oh!". I blinked "What?" he looked away blushing and pointed behind me. I looked at the direction to see Kakashi reading his book and Sakura with a hand on her hip "Are you guys done already?" I blushed to the comment thinking how embarrassing the scene was. 

Quickly we were up.

Sakura jumped on us right after, hugging both of us desperately "I'm so glad you're awake. I missed you two so much!" 

She was sobbing, me and Naruto hugged her back at the same time and I said "Yeah, I'm happy too - Thanks Sakura" 

She let go of us, her face mixing fear and confusion "What?", so Naruto explained "This guy here is out of character, so enjoy it while you can". 

She sighed, Kakashi beside us three "Hey boys, glad to see you... getting along", he meant that with all malice of his voice. I saw Naruto bright red "Ahn, yeah... I guess so...we're... we are getting along."

I teased him "Only getting along, Naruto?" he went even redder "Ahn...I...we..." I smirked, Kakashi and Sakura were laughing, Naruto's skin color went back to normal and he smiled.

The pervert old man stopped laughing and teased him even more "So, you're..." . Naruto looked away embarrassed, he mumbled something nobody heard and I got curious. 

"What are you saying?" 

He repeated loud "We...we are...we're in love!"

Awkward silence moment.

Nobody expected him to indeed say it, I blushed hard and looked at the floor, Sakura and Kakashi were laughing pretty hard as me and the number one unpredictable ninja were ridiculously blushing.

_I didn't really regret saying that but hell was I embarrassed. Suddenly Sakura and Kakashi-sensei got quiet and serious, I had a bad feeling about it._

_"Bad things will happen right?" they nodded sadly _

_"Naruto, we still don't know, but have faith everything will be alright" Sakura tried to convince herself. _

_"Yeah, you're right, the worst is long gone now" I smiled and looked at my raven, yeah __**my**__ raven, he sure was afraid, as much as I was. _

_"Are you ready?" he smiled back "No, but nothing can be done about it."_

_After__few__ hours_

_We were all standing in Baa-chan's office; she looked tired but relieved to see us. And she didn't take long to start "Well, I don't want it to take long; I have __**a lot**__ to do, so please, I want all of you out except for Uchiha of course". _

_Sakura and Kakashi-sensei left, I did not "Naruto, out! Now!". I tried to argue "But-"_

_"Just go, dobe" Sasuke said it and looked at me._

_"Are you sure?" he nodded seriously and I left. _

_I waited for hours before he came out of the office with a serious expression. He passed through me coldly and fast was gone, it hurt inside. Baa-chan called me to enter the office. I bursted "What - __**What did you do?**__"_

_"Calm down, brat, I did nothing"_

_"Nothing? What the hell does it mean?"_

_She sighed "Naruto! Shut up and listen!" _

_I got quiet "I did everything I could this last year to free Sasuke from some kind of punishment, but..." _

_I was nervous "But what Baa-chan?" _

_She looked at me "Unfortunately I couldn't, but before you freak out, listen okay?"_

_I nodded _

_"It was hard, the council decided Sasuke couldn't take anymore missions, he would only go out of Konoha under strict conditions and..." _

_I was kind of tense "And what?" _

_She smiled "...and you'll be responsible for him. Being the one able to stop him, you'll have to be with him permanently"_

_I was shocked, was I happy or not?_

_"Oh, and Naruto, only a thing, when you're on a mission, we'll have to lock him in a special room"_

_"But that's not fair, he won't do anything, believe me!"_

_"I know, but that's the best I could do. Sasuke agreed, so stop being a brat about it, you know it could have been really worse. Now, go!"_

_I nodded and retired myself out of there. I found Sasuke waiting beside the door. _

_He came closer, hugged me, smelled me, touched me._

_We were relieved and happy._

_"So I guess you're locked to me, but it could have been worse."_

_"You're kidding, it couldn't have been better! Naruto, we're going to li-" he bit his tongue "Come, I need to show you a thing"_

* * *

**And here we are, third chapter and I don't have much to say.**

**Aren't they adorable? **

**I hope you like :D**

**Review and let me know if I should continue... :D**


	4. Feels like home

**Feels like home **

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

**Edwina Hayes**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: lemon**

**Reading: Story teller **- _Naruto's point of view -_ Sasuke's point of view.

**Chapter IV**

**After a while**

_"Sasuke, where are we going?"_

_"Shh, just wait and you'll see"_

_We were in the middle of Konoha, on a street I've never been._

_"Okay now Naru, close your eyes"_

_"Naru? What the fuck?"_

_He rolled his eyes "Just close your eyes and shut up"_

_"Hm. I hope it to be good"_

_He dragged me into a maze - right, left, left, right, upstairs, left, left, right, I lost myself already. We stopped and I heard keys and a door being opened._

_"Okay, open your eyes" _

_And wow, the apartment was awesome. I soon explored it all. The living room was clean and fancy, the kitchen was big, the bathroom huge, and the two bedrooms were highly and pretty well decorated._

_"Okay Sasuke, why are we here?"_

_"What do you mean, dobe? This is our new home!"_

_"Our...home?" I was sure I had heard it wrong._

_"Yes, provided by Tsunade-sama as part of my... 'punishment'"_

_I was wordless, breathless, brainless, I was so so happy I was sobbing._

I couldn't understand. Here I was, making a fool of myself showing all kind of emotions, I had run like crazy to get Naruto's stuff in his old apartment and when I said we were going to live together, he fucking cries?

"Sasu...I'm so... so happy"

When tears stopped, he clung on me making me change drastically and smile "Yeah, me too, it's like we're newlyweds" 

I regretted immediately what I had just said, well not really, not when the blonde looked at me with a glint in his eyes and gave me a malicious smile. 

He pressed his mouth next to my ear, whispering huskily "You know what newlyweds are supposed to do in this kind of situation, right?" and bit it making my body shiver.

"Na-Naruto."

"What? You don't know what to do?" he said it slowly, evilly mocking me and worst, making me blush. 

Well, it's not like I had no idea of what to do, but I had focused all those years on revenge and only this. 

It's not that I had any experience or technique, so I preferred to admit it calmly. "Actually, no"

He looked at me confused. "Really? Have you never -"

I felt ashamed and cut him fast "Have you?"

"Well, not really, but then Ero-Sennin made me read all of his books, so I know it quite well"

I was mad, not at him, but at me "Hn"

He laughed to my displeasure, which only increased my blush. "Sorry if I don't!"  
He smiled, pressed his body next to mine and whispered "Don't worry, I'll show you what to do".

He held my hand and took us to the first room.

Everybody knew we used to get along on our own way but the way we were getting along now was a totally different thing, and because of that Tsunade had arranged one bedroom for each with a single bed on it. It's not like I cared sleeping so close to each other, I would even enjoy it, but Naruto didn't seem to like the idea.

"This won't do."

"Why?"

"Look at the bed, it's too small."

"Well, I don't really mind."

"Yeah, but I do. I need a double bed!"

What's with these requirements? Why would it matter? We are finally alone and together and...

"And where are we going to get one? It's getting dark, you know" 

He didn't pay attention at my frustration.

"Hmmm, wait here"

He left the bedroom and soon after, he screamed from the other room "Sasuke, come here help me!"

I did, still a bit frustrated "What do you want?"

"Help me move this bed to the other room"

I sighed knowing I wouldn't convince him otherwise. "Okay" With a little work we managed to do it quite fast. 

"Naru, why are you doing this?"

He looked me in the eyes and touched my cheek.

"Look, I love you Sasu and I really want to do this... It's our first time and I want it to be special."

I was so warm inside, my heart was beating like crazy and I couldn't breathe, I smiled "Of course it will be special, it's you"

He smiled back and kissed me lightly. "Ready?"

No, but I wanted to. I wanted to make him feel good, to make him feel complete. I wanted us to be one.

With a slitghly trembling voice "What do I do?"

"First thing, relax." his voice was soft and caring "Second, sit on bed and take off your shirt."

I obeyed. He came and sat on my lap with his arms around my neck, I put my hands on his hips and I felt his hardness on mine. My heart was beating loud and the world was moving slower.

We kissed gently, passionately, it felt amazing.

We pulled out to breath, our gazes never leaving each other's. He whispered with his lips next to mine "Take off my clothes, Sasu."

I felt a shiver and moved my hands through his back until his shoulder making him shiver, and back the way through his back until his belly. My trembling hands unzipped his jacket and he helped me take it off. 

I traveled my hands in his body again, taking off his shirt slowly. 

I stared at his body somehow fascinated; the low illumination of the bedroom didn't blind me to the body I was eagerly touching, holding and kissing. He was breathing harder at each touch and kiss, his voice echoing in my ears softly "Sas…Sasuke". I knew he wouldn't be able to say any other name with that voice.

That moment was ours and only ours.

_Every touch Sasuke gave me burnt, I could feel his trembling hands travelling through my body softly but firm. He was kissing my chest, my belly, my neck and over and over again, I was melting to his touch._

_I was a bit lost in that inebriated sensation and I didn't hear him saying something. _

"_Naruto!" _

_I went back to the bedroom; the material world still dazed "What?"_

_I looked at him and found confused eyes, he said in low tone that I almost couldn't hear "What do I do now?" _

_Oh yeah, Sasuke had no idea of what to do; he was making me feel so good that I had forgotten._

_I couldn't say I was an expert to it, but I sure knew the theory. I said nothing but laid us on bed. I held his hands and kissed him deeply, exploring all of his mouth. I moved to his neck and he gave me a sexy moan in response; to his chest making his voice a bit louder; to his belly making him hiss. _

_I found myself unbuttoning his pants, I was enjoying to take the lead. _

_If I wasn't nervous? Hell I was, but I was determined to make our first time unique, perfect. _

_Unfortunately my body wasn't obeying my mind and kept trembling, my heart pounding and my hands sweating trying to take his pants off. _

_After some effort I managed to do it._

_We look at each other and he knew exactly what he had to do and started working on my pants. I smiled at the also nervous-as-hell figure under me thinking how the same we felt, this whole experience meaning so much to our hearts. It was the final prove of our love for each other. _

_It felt so good, so right, so intimate, so only-ours. I breathed out deeply and kissed his forehead. I helped myself taking off the rest of clothes I had and so did Sasuke. We were up next to the bed and I couldn't stop staring at his naked body._

_I wanted to touch it so bad, to feel his warmth, to feel his presence so next to mine, to feel his flesh alive and real, not a dream anymore, never more. _

_I knew he felt the same when he moved our bodies even closer and his hands played all along my body. I had my arms holding his waist and kissing him all. He led his hands to my locks and called my name _

"_Naruto…" I opened my eyes to meet bright black "…I love you" his voice was low but full of feeling. "I love you so much Naruto." I melted completely and just moved myself to kiss him, I needed him. We pulled out but kept our foreheads touching._

_Our erections were against each other wetting our lower regions. I kept the low tone, so right for the situation, my fingers playing through a raven hair before I gave him my final orders, feeling my excitment growing along with the nervousness. _

"_Sasu, get the wallet in the back of my pants. I have condoms and lube"._

I quivered just to the idea of connecting fully to Naruto, in body, heart and soul. I quickly grabbed his pants on floor then his wallet and I opened it. 

I smiled when I saw the picture of me and Naruto when kids, in a time I had long ago forgotten. The picture was taken some years before our rival days. One day that Naruto came and sat next to me on lake, he had a photo machine with him. He pulled me next to him with his arms on my shoulder and simply said "Sasuke, smile" and took this picture. The picture itself was horrible blurry and out of focus from the child's hand, but the memory was the most beautiful. 

I took the condom and the lube without looking at it. My eyes were locked to big blue one, that could shine even in darkness. I tossed the wallet aside and moved us to the bed, again. I laid him down and stood myself above him. 

I kissed his lips sweetly appreciating the taste of him. He looked at me with asking yet apprehensive eyes "You know what to do from here on, right?" I just nodded.

He wrapped his arms around my neck leading us to a deep and slow kiss. 

I knew what I had to do, but I was afraid of hurting him "Naru, are you sure? It will probably hurt you". Those eyes looked at me knowing I was right, afraid yet willing, but he knew this more than me. The blonde grabbed my right hand then moved it close to his mouth, I shivered and felt something inside my belly when he sucked three of my fingers wetting them fully. 

He took them out to advertise me "Put them one after the other _slowly_ and moved it inside of me".

When he said 'inside of me' I felt myself trembling even more. He slowly and shyly opened his legs for me and I inserted the first finger observing his reactions, he looked a bit uncomfortable but I kept with it. The second finger made him clearly uncomfortable and I stopped moving my fingers inside of him, yet he just said it was fine. The third finger went in slower due to the tightness of his entry. I felt him in pain but kept going at his command. 

When I reached a certain spot, he trembled and moaned. I played with this spot happily making Naruto shudder in bed. 

"Sasu… hmm… I want you…hmm" 

I took my fingers out of him and not so quickly as I wanted put the condom.

_I couldn't imagine feeling Sasuke inside of me would be so good. He was busy trying to put the condom and I was grabbing the lube that was left close to my head. When he finally came back on me, I hissed just to feel his warm body next to mine again. He kissed me passionately and whispered to my ear "I love you."_

_I looked at his eyes and rested my hand on his cheek "I love you too". _

_My other hand was lube covered ad moving to his member. He was kissing me when he felt my fingers rubbing on his erection faster because of the lube, he moaned into my mouth and pulled back panting "Ready?" _

_I nodded._

_I was expecting pain, but when he entered, I could see stars and I don't mean it in a good way. I moaned to the intrusion and tears fell out my eyes. _

_Sasuke stopped just to sweetly hold me tighter and kiss my tears away. It passed some time before I adjust entirely to him and ask him to move. He moved slowly and each move made me feel complete inside, he was moaning and whispering "I love you" again and again while kissing me from my chest to my lips. I was moaning bit louder than him and saying his name over and over. _

_It felt amazing__._

**Sasuke kept moving himself in and out of Naruto slowly and making sure to kiss away all of the boy's tears. He couldn't stand hurting him any further. **

**Both felt they had become one, it felt fantastic, it felt amazing, an intoxicated feeling even with the pain, which didn't matter anymore. **

**It wasn't long before Naruto came on both of their stomachs, and feeling the tight pressure it gave to Sasuke's erection, he came soon after.**

**The raven kissed the boy so sweetly they felt they would melt right there and then. They were tired, it had been a stressful day and they needed to sleep in a bed and not on the floor.**

**Sasuke pulled himself off and went to the bathroom across the bedroom to toss the condom and get some towels to clean himself and Naruto. After all the cleaning, he collapsed on bed next to the smiling blonde. **

**Naruto kissed his nose and then his lips "I love you Sas." Sasuke smiled "I love you too."**

**On the comfort of their own bed, own world, own new life, they fell asleep deeply, totally unaware of the problems the future was holding to them.**

* * *

**Okay people, that was the first lemon I had ever written in my life, so I changed it a lot of times.**

**I hope you like it and thanks for the favs I received! Don't be shy and talk to me, tell me what I can improve and what you like and dislike, I'd really appreciate that!**

**Thanks!**

**See you soon!**

**Review :D**


	5. My obsession

**My obsession**

If you want me to listen whisper  
If you want me to run just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and leather  
I can hear you  
You don't need to talk

Let us make thousand mistakes  
Cause we will never learn

You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You are my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are

You can kiss me with your torture  
Tie me up to golden chains  
Leave me beggin' undercover  
Wrong or right  
It's all a role play

Let us make a thousand mistakes  
We will never learn

You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are

Come to me tonight

**Cinema Bizarre**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: lemon**

**Reading: Story teller** - _Naruto's point of view_ - Sasuke's point of view.

**Part V -**

**The next morning, Naruto woke up with the sun in his eyes, he covered himself with the sheets but the windows were open and the sheet was too thin. Not wanting to lose his sleep he murmured "Sasu... too bright". Nothing. Naruto tried to reach the older boy but he didn't find any "Sasu?" Silence "Sasuke?" Nothing again. **

**The boy jumped out of the bed looking everywhere, he was dizzy due to the sudden movement right in the morning and he was sore from the previous night (Kyuubi was still sleeping). **

**The fox ran to the living room pulling his pants up on the way. As soon as he reached the front door he was called. He looked around to find the raven "Where are you going like this dobe?" Naruto couldn't even blink and it made Sasuke lift an eyebrow "What?"**

_I couldn't stop staring, I couldn't blink nor speak. Sasuke had just came out of shower, his hair was wet and I had no idea why, and not that I cared, he had only the towel covering half of his body. He was standing next to the door of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands, his mouth moving slowly as he tried to talk to me._

_"NARUTO!" I blinked but kept staring "What are you looking at?"_

_"Fuck Sasuke, you're too hot"_

_He choked on his coffee and blushed hard "What?" _

_I smiled finding him cute and couldn't help myself not to tease him "Well, you sure look hot, not my fault with you going around looking like this, so indecent Sasuke." _

_I knew he would hate it. He left the coffee on the table and looked at me angrily crossing his arms "Who are you calling indecent? It wasn't me who almost went out on only pants." _

_He had caught me off guard but I didn't give up._

_"It's not me who's covered with only a towel"_

_"I'm at home dobe!"_

_"But you did blush when I said how hot you look." I smirked and shortened the distance between us._

_"I-I wasn't blushing!"_

_Yeah, I got him. "Yes, you were" I was getting closer to him._

_"Shut up, I said I wasn't!"_

_It was getting good, but I was losing balance, the pain getting to me at once "Yes, you-" I felt numb and was falling. Of course Sasuke was fast enough to catch me mid-air. _

_"Hey, are you alright?" he asked me softly_

_"Sorry, I suddenly felt dizzy"_

_"Come, you need to rest"_

_He led me to the bedroom and laid me on bed. "Are you hurt?"_

_"Kind of, I woke up too sudden"_

_"Hn"  
I closed my eyes "It was actually your fault"_

_"Hn"_

_"Teme"_

_"Want me to close the windows?"_

_"Nah, I'll be up in a moment." _

_He didn't listen and closed it anyway_

_"Why was it my fault?" he asked curiously and a little bit worried._

_I was suddenly getting sleepy. _

_"Hm, I got scared when I woke up and you were not around... I thought you had gone away again". _

_He had turned the lights off, I was almost asleep when he came, kissed my forehead and whispered "Sleep Naru, I won't go away anymore... never". I fell asleep with a soft smile on my lips._

Naruto had a fever and I immediately called Sakura to come over check him. He was never sick because of the Kyuubi so it worried me. Fortunately, she said he just needed to rest and that the fever was normal because of the mental stress he had been during all these years. 

Of course I felt guilty, but that moment it didn't matter. The past was past, I've already decided that.

Sakura told - threatened - me that if I hurt Naruto once more I would beg to die. She then smiled and said she needed to go back to the hospital. I walked her to the door and thanked her, once more she said for me not to worry.

When she was leaving I called her "Sakura... sorry". It was the least I could do. She looked surprised at the beginning but in the end she smiled and waved goodbye at me saying it was okay and left.

I went back into the apartment. It was so silent when Naruto was sleeping that it was almost disturbed. I went to the kitchen but we had nothing to eat I made a list of things we needed to buy starting with a double bed. I started wondering what would we do with one of the bedrooms, I also needed to finish unpacking Naruto's stuff and buy some clothes for myself, oh I needed to do so many things. Whatever, it was not like I had much better to do anyway. 

I unpacked Naruto's stuff and organized it all on the other room making sure to let the pictures on the nightstand next to the empty wall that the previous was occupied by the bed. 

I was daydreaming of a new life with Naruto. I knew I would have to face the hatred of all the villagers, or most of them, I was afraid to face my old friends, some of them I would only have the memory of the children they once were, it was sad, but I knew that Naruto was by my side. I could feel him and it made me keep going, keep trying, keep living. He was like the only sunshine the could reach my pale skin and make it brighter, warmer.

It was already noon and nothing of the blonde waking up. I went out to buy some food, I was getting hungry. 

I stopped at some near market to buy things I liked, and since I was already out I could go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen to him. He would be happy when he woke up. 

It took me an hour to do it all and go back to home. I got everything ready pretty fast as I was more than accustomed to cook. 

I went in the bedroom to check Naruto's temperature. When I touched his forehead, I felt relieved he had no fever, but he was sweated and would need a bath later. 

I reached the door but an "hmm" got my attention I turned back to see Naruto sitting on bed and rubbing his eyes. 

"Feeling better?" 

He nodded "Sorry, I was sleepy, what time is it?" 

"It's two o'clock now, come I've just made lunch".

_I slept wonderfully well, like all the weight I have been carrying suddenly vanished. It was as good as when I was with mom and dad. I woke up feeling disgusting, I was sweated and I needed a shower now, but Sasuke had just called me for lunch, I couldn't resist. _

_It was kind of creepy seeing Sasuke so worried about me like I would fall again anytime, but I wouldn't tease him. Come on, he had brought me ramen and I was hungry. Ramen!_

_We ate in silence, I ate about 5 bowls of ramen and Sasuke ate curry and rice. I helped him clean the kitchen after we ate in silence. It was the first time I had someone to help me over something like this. _

_After the cleaning, I took a shower. I felt refreshed. I went out of the bathroom without clothes since they were who knows where, just with a towel around me._

_"Hey, Sasu, do you know where my clothes are?"_

_His eyes widened when he looked at me and licked his lips "Oh, now I know what you meant in the morning."_

_It took me a while to think what happened in the morning and click, I turned red but decided on trying to act cool, yes, trying._

_"See, I was right, now where are my clothes?"_

_He chuckled "Come here first" _

_Oh I hadn't mention but Sasuke was laid on the couch reading a book. I went closer stopping in front of him "What are you reading?". He showed me and oh of course! How could I expect less from the former Kakashi's pupil? The orange book everybody knew, that's right, Icha Icha Paradise._

_"Sasuke! What are you doing reading this? Where did you get this first thing?" _

_"Well, you were asleep and I had to do something. I was bored and it is really interesting."_

_"It's perverted, only this"_

_"But you read it"_

_"Yeah, yeah, 'cause Ero-Sennin made me when we were training, asking for my opinion. I have some credit on it since I had to use my Sexy-no-Jutsu many times to 'inspire him' to write." I sighed "All men are the same" - brief moment of silence - "Hey Sasu, since you're becoming a perverted, can I try Sexy-no-Jutsu on you?" _

_I was already making the seals when he sat straight and said smirking "No need to, you're already pretty sexy to me now, come here" He pulled me and quickly I was on his lap with a red confused face._

_"Wh-What are you doing?" _

_He kissed my neck "I'm training of course" _

_I tried to escape "This is no training, this is abuse!" _

_He held me tightly, preventing me from escaping. "I'm training what you taught me last night and it's not abuse when it's consensual"_

_He licked my neck making me shiver._

_"And who said I want this?" Shit I was just wearing a towel and couldn't hide my semi-erect member, why men are so easily turned on? _

_Fine, I think when you have Sasuke Uchiha whispering with that deep sexy voice only for you, anyone would get aroused._

_"Oh you don't?" _

_He bite my neck making my body twitch_

_"Okay, I give up!" _

_I kissed him differently from the other kisses, it was a hungry kiss and he moaned into my mouth as our tongues moved desperate for each other._

_In the position I was, it was easy for Sasuke to grab my thigh with a hand and my ass with the other. Soon the towel was lost and his hand travelled to my erection and stroked it as the other was looking for my entrance. When he found it, I couldn't contain a not so loud scream of pain._

_'Fuck, it really hurt.' _

_He took his finger out immediately and said sorry through kisses, but didn't stop his actions. He kept kissing, licking, biting, stroking me as I moaned and begged for 'more' and 'faster' until I moaned louder, coming on his hand and on myself._

_I was panting "Fuck Sasuke... I need... another shower... now!" _

_"Yeah, not my fault you being so sexy" _

_I was too embarrassed to answer_

_"Oh, by the way, your clothes are on the second bedroom, and yeah I also bought a double bed for you, for us. It's on the second room too and all of your stuff is there too" _

_I smiled and kissed him with my fingers on his dark locks "Thanks Sasu". He smiled back sweetly._

_Accidentally my hand fell on Sasuke's fronts and I felt he was hard. By reflex, I took my hand out and looked at him blinking. _

_"What about you? What will you do with it?" I said giving a look in the direction of his dick. _

_He blushed "Ahn, I...hmm... will... take care of it... don- don't worry" _

_I kissed his cheek, then his neck and his ear "Are you sure you don't want some help?"_

_It was a rhetorical question, because this moment I had Sasuke breathing heavy under me. I kneeled myself in front of his pants and unbuttoned it, taking his hard dick out of its cage. _

_"Na-Naruto...hmmm"_

_I licked the tip tasting the fluid, tasting Sasuke, tasting his unique taste. The raven gave me a beautiful moan when I sucked him, and I kept my rhythm not so fast and also not so deep since I wasn't used to it. _

_It should feel great since he was moaning loud at each suck and soon he felt his climax approaching. "Na-Naru...hmm... I'm gon-gonna...hmm"_

_I understood the message and sucked it even harder making him moan my name and come in my mouth._

_I swallowed it and smiled at him, who smiled back and said, still trying to catch some air_

_"What about a shower now?" _

_"__Sounds__good__to__ me"_

The bathroom had a huge bathtub, in which we went in, relaxing our bodies. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the moment, the noise of water, the scent of soap, Naruto's body next to mine. My breath was slow, I found his hands and held it. He didn't say anything, just held it back. I smiled forgetting all bad things had happened. 

In some way, I thanked them for happening, cause it made me stronger and made me look at Naruto differently. All the loneliness made us closer. I flash backed my whole life and thought, if all the mistakes we made had led us to that moment I didn't regret anything. 

In the back of my head someone was calling me "Suke" "Sasuke" "SASUKE!" 

I opened my eyes "What dobe?" 

I blinked when my gaze fell on him "When did you get out and got dressed?" 

He smiled "About 15 minutes ago, you've slept, are you fine?" 

I got up and took the towel from his hand "Yes, I'm fine, don't know why I slept" 

He was thinking "Hm, yeah I know what you mean, I've been sleepy these days too". He rested his body on the bathroom's door "Now come on, go dress yourself, I can't stand being locked here anymore, we're going out!" 

I wrapped the towel around my hips "Hn". I went to the bedroom and dressed myself to my new clothes I had just bought, it was getting dark outside. I wondered where we were going.

Naruto was waiting in the living room "Ready?" I lifted my eyebrow "What do you think?" He didn't even agued "Great, let's go" I asked "Where are we going?" but he didn't answer, too busy thinking of who-knows-what with a stupid grin on his face. 

We were walking a familiar path but it was hard to know exactly, it was night, Konoha had changed a bit and I hadn't been there for years. Then a click occurred to me and I knew where we were heading to, this path we crossed so many times in our childhood. How could I forget?

We sat on the lake's deck and watched the sun setting silently.

After a while we were looking at the stars and talking. I guess we never talked that much - I said _talk_ not _argue_. The talk itself was useless but needed, he told me about what happened the time I was out and I told him my side of story, how confused I felt sometimes and how I tried to kill my emotions except for hatred in order to get stronger.

He told me about Jiraya and I did about Itachi. We talked the whole night and I felt we should have done this earlier, but it didn't matter anymore.

The night ended and we remained there, sleepless because we had slept too much already.

"Hey Sasu"

"Hm..."

"I think it's time to go"

"Hn"

"Hey, come on, I haven't seen our friends yet!"

"They're _your_ friends, not _mine_"

He rolled his eyes "Sure, sure, but they still think of you as a friend"

"Hn" Since when could the dobe read me like that? And even answer me back?

We only found Sakura, Ino, Chouji and that guy, Sai, the others had reasons to be out of Konoha. 

We found out that Neji and Kiba had travelled after the war cause of Hinata's death, Tenten had died during the war too, Shikamaru was helping in Suna along with Gaara, of course, Temari and Kankuro. Shino had started a special training with his father and Lee was on a mission with Gai and Kakashi, poor Kakashi. 

Anyway, they welcomed me, a bit suspicious but it was more than I had expected. I believe that all of us had lost our innocence along the years, but especially during the war. Ino hugged me and Chouji said "It's been a while". Sai was the last to talk to me, I didn't really like him, no reason, it's just that he's too touchy to people and that includes Naruto, not that I'm jealous, but...anyway.

"So we met again, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"  
"I'm glad to see you, I'd like to talk to you" he was fakely smiling

"What?" I was dry.

He came closer to me, leaned his hand on my shoulder and said in low but serious voice.

"I know they forgave you, but... this is for Sakura and Naruto."

My eyes widened. I fell on the floor holding my stomach. That guy had punched me hard, I knew I deserved it so I didn't dodge, but he was stronger than I thought.

Sakura shouted at him and was going to hit him. Naruto stopped her hand mid-air and everything froze. 

The dobe smiled and his stomach growled "Hehe, I'm hungry" and the tension disappeared. They entered the restaurant and Sai stood his hand for me with a real smile this time helping me get up. I thanked him and we followed the others.

* * *

**And one more chapter... Yay!**

**I hope you liked it :D**

**Review and make my day!**


	6. We all want love

**We all want love**

We all, we all, we all, we all, we all  
We all, we all, we all, we all, we all

I can pretend that I'm not lonely  
But I'll be constantly fooling myself  
I can pretend that it don't matter  
But I'll be sitting here lying to myself  
Some say love ain't worth a buck  
But I'll give every dime I have left  
To have what I've always  
Been dreaming about

Everybody wants something  
Gotta want something  
What are you living for?  
Everybody needs something  
Fighting for something  
I know what you're fighting for  
Cause we all

We all want someone there to hold  
We just want somebody  
We all want to be somebody's one and only  
We all wanna be warm when it's cold  
Yeah, yeah  
No one wants to be left scared and lonely

We all, we all, we all, we all, we all  
We all want the same thing

Everybody wants something  
Gotta want something  
Yeah, yeah  
We all want love

I'm able to close my eyes  
Yet my heart's not so blind  
I feel so entitled  
Love owes me  
I want what's mine  
And some say love ain't worth a buck  
But I'd give my last dime  
To have what I've only  
Been dreaming about

**Rihanna**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: lemon lemon lemon *o***

**Reading: **_Naruto's point of view _- Sasuke's point of view.

**Part VI**

_After a month, we had encountered all of our friends. Some showed no reaction to Sasuke's presence (like Shikamaru and Shino), some were relieved (like Lee and Gaara) and others punched him (like Neji and Kiba). _

_Konoha was totally rebuilt; the raven and I were living a commoner's life together. We argued and fought sometimes but nothing too serious, only the neighbors didn't like it and we had to say sorry countless times._

_I was training a lot with Konohamaru since he was the only opponent able to keep up with me. I'm not saying that I was __**that**__ great but yes, I was __**that**__ great. Of course there were the Kages and KillerBee and Kakashi-sensei but they were all busy or lived too far, and surely Sasuke was a worthy opponent but we couldn't even argue in peace without having 50 ANBU appearing from who-knows-where, it was almost impossible. Well, almost, because sometimes we secretly went to the Valley of the End during the night and almost destroyed ourselves. It was funny and refreshing. _

_As soon as the Kyuubi woke up I began taking missions again, first I felt bad leaving Sasuke behind but the time kept going on and slowly I got used to it and so did the raven. The 'special room' Baa-chan referred to was his own room and he found it quite comfortable. Kakashi or Iruka-sensei stayed with him making him company and talking sometimes. _

_After five years, everything was in peace and a lot of things had changed. Yamato-taichou became the captain of ANBU. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei moved in together because they were...you know...I don't wanna think about it. Chouji and Ino were dating, who knew. Shikamaru moved to Suna with Temari, but he's always in Konoha because of his future pupil, Kurenai and Asuma's son. Sai and Sakura are together and I'm really happy for them, the pink kunoichi became the chief doctor of Konoha Hospital along with Ino, who's the nurse-chief. Oh and there were that guys friends of Sasuke. Juugo learnt how to control himself with Tsunade's help and opened an udon's shop. Karin and Suigetsu deny but everybody knows they love each other; they often visit us from Kiri. _

_Some people never change, Baa-chan is still Hokage and Shizune still shouts at her when she drinks sake or sleeps at her office. Lee, Shino and Kiba became the best Jounins of the country. Neji became the head of the Hyuuga family along with Hanabi. He managed to end that thing of master house and stuff, and united the whole clan with a lot of effort. _

_The others kept their lives much the same and hmm...who's missing? Oh sure, Sasuke. Well, with all the free time, he became a writer, a rather famous author in the whole world under the penname of Karasu. He wrote books about hatred, revenge, friends, family and even some perverted books, which I should have some credit in since, you know, I inspired him._

_It's been three months we don't see each other because of this very long mission I went with Sai and Konohamaru._

As the years went by, I managed to be free from some restrictions like the thing I had to be locked when Naruto was on a mission and it became easier to travel out of Konoha. Of course, I should go with someone and only to do my researches. 

It's been already three months I hadn't heard of my dobe and I was bored, reading some books on the couch.

The door opened "I'm home." 

I innerly smiled "Welcome back" still reading the book, or at least, pretending I was. 

Naruto learnt to not let his guard down when he came back home from a mission, specially a long one, because he knew I'd quickly attack him, so did I wait and also because I knew he should be tired and disgusting, not that it really mattered. 

"I'm showering, okay?" sometimes I think the blonde is too dense, modesty aside, who wants to shower when you can have Sasuke Uchiha? 

I sighed, closed the book and went after to the bathroom. 

I knocked "Come in".

Everything I could see was his face, all of his body was hidden under the bubbles. 

"So, how was it?" he was focused on the bubbles 

"Fine I guess, it took us longer than we expected but we did fine" 

"Hn... you got hurt?" he was blowing the bubbles just like a little kid 

"Nothing to be worried" he looked at me and showed me a funny confused face and I had to ask dryly "What?" 

He smirked "Isn't that my shirt you're wearing?" 

Shit, I forgot I was still wearing this [It's rare that I admit but I always miss the blonde when he's out, and when I miss him too much I wear his shirt, his scent keeps me off freaking out...again] 

I tried to lie "Ahm, really? Well I guess I got it thinking it was mine" 

'Baka Sasuke, you're wearing a fucking orange shirt, couldn't you think of a better one?'

He just laughed and waved for me to go closer him. I sighed and went, lowering my back and leaning my hands on my knees. He leaned his forearms on the bathtub's board, our faces almost touching. He had that lustful and low voice "Missed me?" 

We slowly moved closer, closing our eyes, ours lips met, our moths opened, our tongues battled. 

I unbuttoned my pants as the kiss was getting rougher, my clothes were getting tossed aside, shoes, pants, and boxers as Naruto was sucking my tongue. I pulled out to take the shirt off, and the second after I jumped on him kissing again. 

I wanted him so bad. 

My hands were playing with his golden locks, our chest together, the noise of water from our bodies moving. The bathtub that, 5 minutes before, had water to its fullest had only half of it, the bathroom was a mess, but who cared?

The blonde was scratching my back forcefully letting marks of nails and making me moan atop of him. I bite his neck making him hiss.

"I missed you" he said panting. 

My hands were working on his cock and hole, the water was helpfully working as a lube. The blonde was moaning loud under me "Sas...hm...Sasuke...ah hm...I...hmm...I want you...now!" 

No need to say, I attended his request soon thrusting into him. He was tight from all the time without doing it, but was overly excited to succumb to any pain. 

"Sas...faster" I obeyed every command and loved it "Naruto" 

"Ah, Sasuke...yeah... more" Naruto had become pretty loud in bed and I was already losing it.

"Nar...hm...I'm going to...cum" I was hitting his prostate in every deep thrust, encouraged by the blonde's words and faces. We were losing ourselves in pleasure. 

"Yeah... me too" we looked at each other, the water, his scent, his warmth, his faces, everything was driving me crazy. 

"Sas...hm...Oh yeah... inside...hm...come inside" to these words I felt an intense shiver running my body. I looked him in the eyes and whispered "Sure?". 

Naruto, who was screaming nodded and locked his arms around my neck, then he whispered to my ear "Yeah Sas...fill me". 

It was pure bliss.

I came a lot inside of him, who came right after.

_We were breathing heavily. Sasuke was the first to recover. He looked around finding quite funny the mess we had made. After cleaning, we dried ourselves. _

_I was exhausted, my eyes should show it, because the raven asked "Tired?" _

_I nodded "A bit, I haven't slept very well this last week" _

_Truth to be told, after moving together I never more could sleep well without his body next to mine. _

_"Hn" typical Sasuke's answer._

_I smiled at him "I love you" _

_He tried to hide a blush lowering his head "Hn...I'm going to bed, coming?" _

_I sighed "No, not yet, I'm gonna drink some milk first" _

_What? It was my sacred milk before bed, it's not childish._

_I put on my boxers and extra-large shirt and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to find a glass of milk with a note 'to dobe'. I drank it and went back to bedroom. _

_I found my teme on my side of bed, waiting for me. I really wanted a second round, but my body was begging to sleep. Anyway, I had a small vacation the next 5 days. _

_He moved to his side and I moved in the white sheets that smelled my lover. He came closer and I leaned my head on his chest holding his waist and listening to his heartbeat. He must have thought I was sleeping... he kissed my temple and said on a whisper "I love you too". _

_I held him tighter, he patted my hair gently. After three months I could again sleep peacefully._

I woke up with Naruto in my arms. 

I could never act myself around him. Most of the times I could still disguise it, but that moment I didn't care, I was out of people's sight. I couldn't help but smile at the sleeping figure, my fingers playing with his hair.

He slowly opened his eyes, those big blue eyes that could throw you to space and back in one second 

"Good morning" I whispered and kissed his lips, he smiled, yeah, that smile of his that could melt anything, even an Uchiha 

"Morning Sas" I was still playing with his locks 

"Slept well?" 

He breathed out "Hmham" 

He was still sleepy... or so had I thought. 

Quickly, he was on top of me. I sat myself and held his hips as he rested his arms on my shoulders and smiled, an inviting smile. He came closer touching our foreheads together, his eyes right in front of mine, his fingers walking through my locks. He licked my lips, I opened my mouth and sucked his tongue causing him to moan and move his hips on my cock. 

He held me tighter deepening the kiss. I was working on taking his shirt off. One hand was lifting it and the other entering his boxers from behind. We pulled out to toss his shirt who-knows-where and went back to fun.

I bite his neck as my finger squeezed his ass. My mouth followed to his nipple sucking it, my free hand was searching for the condoms and the lube on the nightstand. It was the gap I gave for him to push me back on bed. I took the blonde's boxers off while he was lifting my shirt licking and biting my body marking me as his.

Naruto was as possessive as me, so I couldn't let his body unmarked, I scratched from his shoulder till the end of his back forcefully making him arch in pleasure. I was still with my boxers on, but my dobe was already working on taking it off with his mouth.

_I hate to admit it, but I __love__sucking Sasuke's cock. The taste of his pre-cum, its tip deep in my throat, the moans he gives me. Everything is so good, so hot, so exciting. I licked and sucked hard causing him to moan my name making me shiver "Hm...Nar-Naruto". _

_I deep throated him and he groaned loud to my pleasure, his hands gripping my hair. My eyes were closed but I could imagine the faces he was making and I moaned in his cock to my own thoughts._

_"Naru...hmm...turn...around" I didn't obey, teasing the raven a bit _

_"Turn...around" he repeated louder and impatiently, again I didn't and I even slowed my rhythm. I loved provoking him to a forceful reaction, until he begged me to some action._

The dobe was teasing me. He did that when he wanted a rougher sex, wanted to drive me crazy and I was willing to give him everything he asked from me. Well, since he didn't obey I _had _to do something, right?

I pulled him out by his locks and made him look at me. I spoke in a husky yet strong voice "I said to turn around".

He hissed to my command but smirked defiantly "Make me". 

Oh, so he was willing to play, I would show him. I inverted our positions holding his hands atop of his head.

I needed to get the things on the nightstand on the other side of bed. I used the sheets to hold his hands together and got out of him.

I laughed mischievously "Oh Naruto, you should have turned around"

He bite his bottom lip imagining what I would do next. I opened the nightstand to grab everything I needed.

I used my authoritarian tone "Come here!" 

I released him from the sheets and jumped on him before he had the chance to see what was in my hands. I again held his hands atop of his head sitting on his lap, but this time, I had a plan. 

I locked his hands to the bedside with handcuffs. 

He shivered. "Oh, yeah dobe, now you'll obey me" 

He smirked, bunking his hips on me creating a delicious friction "Oh really teme? And how is that?"

I calmed down, went closer to his ear and whispered "Wait and see". I licked and bite his ear, he shut his eyes closed.

My left hand was covered with lube. I stroked his erection gaining beautiful moans, my mouth licking and biting his upper body. I kept on it till I felt he was on verge of an orgasm and so I stopped "Not yet, Naru" 

I waited him to calm down, if he wasn't locked to the bed, certainly he would be inside me. I was eager to that, but I wanted control over him.

I put a great quantity of lube in my hand and entered my hole with two fingers at once. I screamed, I scissored my fingers inside of me and entered another finger. I shoved them up deep in my ass finding my sweet spot. He couldn't contain himself shuddering under my ministrations. I kept on this for a while "Ah...Naruto...hm...so good... more."

He moaned loud to the show. "Sasuke... please... take off your fingers... hmm"

I took the fingers out as he wished, he was flushed and so was I, more than him. I kept staring him trying to catch our breath. 

"Bastard..." He smiled.

"You want it?" he nodded. I leaned down and kissed his lips roughly, my mouth moved from his lips to lower, kissing, licking, biting and marking his body even more. 

I was kissing his navel. Naruto was getting really impatient to our little game "Fuck Sasu, stop teasing me". 

I looked at him "What you want?" 

He was kind of getting mad, what was a real turn on "Ride me already!" 

I smiled victoriously, knowing I had all this control over his body and whispered to his ear "You like it, ne... you like your cock deep inside of my ass, don't you?" 

He nodded, he was out of breath just from my words. "Say it, Naru" 

The tip of his cock was teasingly in my entrance, I was already at my limit too, and the dobe played dirty "Yeah Sasuke...I love it... I love my cock shoved up in your tight ass. I love when you ride me hard, I love when you make me scream and cum inside you. Please Sas, ride me, ride me hard and good and I'll make you pass out with the cock I know you love!" 

I lowered myself on him in one shot, his cock shoved deep inside of me. We lost our breath to the feeling. I kneeled myself up and lowered myself again, my hands on his stomach for support. 

I rode him hard, harder than any other time, he screamed louder than any other time too "Ah...yeah Sas...yeah...so good...hm"

It didn't take long for me to come but I kept riding him, his cock throbbing inside of me as he thrust his hips forward to match my movements. I couldn't stop myself, so good. I lost focus when the best orgasm of my life hit my body, feeling Naruto coming inside of me. 

I screamed, unable to control my voice. I collapsed feeling extremely tired. I passed out cause of the high I had gotten.

_Teme passed out above me and I was locked to the bedside, great. Luckily I wasn't that dumb and managed to overcome the situation. Soon everything was how it was supposed to be. I had my clothes on, the sheets on the washing machine and my raven sleeping soundlessly on bed like the angel he surely wasn't. _

_My stomach growled and I remembered I hadn't eaten anything but the milk the night before. I went to the kitchen to prepare something for me. I had accustomed myself to Sasuke's cooking, even when it was my turn he would say he wanted to do it cause he liked and my cooking was bad, sometimes I thought of him as my wife and laughed out loud alone with the idea. _

_Fortunately, teme hadn't tossed all my instant ramen out, but I still needed to prepare something for him. I decided the obvious, spaghetti with tomato's sauce, his favorite. To make the ramen and the spaghetti wasn't hard, just boil the water and wait, tadam, magic made. But the tomato's sauce was something else. Cut the tomatoes, cut some onion, the right amount of salt, watch it for not burn and we finally have some spaghetti with tomato's sauce a la Naruto, but instant ramen is better and easier to make._

_I went back to the bedroom with the plate in one hand and the ramen in other. I managed to open the door with my elbow, Sasuke was awake watching the ceiling "Close your eyes." _

_I turned the lights on and gave him his plate. He rubbed his eyes to wake up "How are you feeling teme?" I was kind of worried because he passed out and it had never happened before. He didn't answer putting some spaghetti in his mouth. _

_I sighed, there was nothing to be done. I ate my ramen quietly sitting in the end of the bed. He devoured his food quickly, even more quickly than I ate my ramen. _

_I got his plate back "Liked it?" He wasn't looking at me "Hn" _

_I sighed counting to 10._

_I left the dishes in the sink for wash it later. Back to bedroom, the bed was made and Sasuke was looking through the open window, he looked troubled. _

_I went behind him embracing his waist and kissing his back "Hey, what's with you?" _

_Again nothing and there was I worrying "Sasuke, answer me" _

_My tone was low and worried "Hn"_

_End of my thin patience "Fuck asshole, I know I got good at translating you, but if you don't speak I'll never know, what the fuck has gotten into you? Are you hurt? Are you fine?" _

_He turned to me "Sorry" _

_I blinked twice "What?"_

_He went to the living room and I followed him "Forget it, I'm not gonna say it again"_

_He sat on couch "Why?" My slow brain was still processing that word._

_"You know why dobe, not gonna say it again" _

_I blinked "No, not why you won't say it again, why you said it first place?" _

_He sighed and patted the couch for me to sit next to him and so did I. "Hold my hand", was it that hard for him to speak that we needed to do that? [Let me explain first, when it was hard for Sasuke to mold his thoughts into words we did that, we transferred amount of chakra to our hands and held one another, our thoughts somehow were connected by it and a whole conversation was said in a blink of an eye.] _

_There we were again, in that white place of nothingness. I was the first to speak. "Say Sas, what's this?"_

_"I didn't intend to pass out" Oh, so that was about hurting his little pride, was it needed?_

_"It's okay, I know I'm too much for you" he nodded his head negatively_

_"I admit it, that was the best fuck of my life, I never felt an orgasm so intense" he was slightly blushing "Oh thanks, but what's the problem about it?"_

_"It's not a problem, but it was just a fuck, it was only physical..." He sighed "...I don't want it. I don't want what we have to become only physical and when I woke up alone, I got afraid... afraid that one day we'd only fuck and then left and it would be okay... but it wouldn't be okay because I love you so much that I want all of you, not only your body. I want your soul, and I want your love... Naruto, I need you just too much". _

_I was speechless. I blinked several times trying to think of what to say, and when it finally came I smiled. _

_"You know Sas, I always thought that the physical contact had a great impact on our relationship and I still do. You hate to speak and I'm no good with words so we need to feel, it has always been like that. Our fights, our kisses, our touches, they all might seem useless or whatever to other people, but it's meaningful to us. And I feel it, through your few words, through your fists or through your lips I can feel how much you miss me and how much you love me. And I'm sure you feel it too, even if I say 'I love you' or 'I miss you' I know you feel it more when I kiss you, even a rough kiss and that's all that matters Sasu" _

_His hand left mine and we were back in the living room. _

_He grabbed my hand again and pressed it against his chest. His heart was beating so fast and loud, I felt myself addicted to the beating, his fingers ran along my hair making my eyes close slowly. _

_I felt his breath in front of my lips never letting my hand go of that beating that kept increasing. I melt to the kiss, so sweet, so caring, so tender._

_I fell in love with him again._

_The rest of the day was plain boring. Sasuke had asked if there was more spaghetti. I knew he loved it, I answered him that no, but I could make more, he "Hn" me but I didn't lose the sparkle in his eye. In the end, he ate more three plates. _

_The five days of my vacation ended quickly. We did what we were used to do, train secretly, hang out with friends, have sex on the couch, buy new things like clothes or weapons or whatever we needed. _

_I was working hard to earn money and Sasuke, well, he was a lucky bastard. He had tons of money due to his books and he even found a fortune left to him by Itachi when he turned 21, but he never touched that money. _

_The last night we had together we made passionate love till the sun raised up in the horizon. It would be a while from the next time we would meet again. My next mission wasn't long, but Sasuke had to attend to his author's stuff, so our schedules wouldn't match for a while, sadly. _

* * *

**Yay, one more chapter and yeah, it was a bit perv, I know. But don't we love it? u.u and yeah, if this is is deleted because of it I'll update the censoured version, what would cut half of the chapter, but what to do? Let's hope they give up this idea and realizes they're just losing authors and readers of the site. I think the site should adjust to the users not the other way around.**

**Review little ones *o***


	7. Come back down

**Come back down**

Staring right back in the face  
A memory can't be erased  
I know, because I tried  
Start to feel the emptiness  
and everything I'm gonna miss  
I know, that I can't hide

All this time is passing by  
I think it's time to just move on

When you come back down  
If you land on your feet  
I hope you find a way to make it back to me  
When you come around  
I'll be there for you  
Don't have to be alone  
With what you're going through

Start to breathe and fake a smile  
It's all the same after a while  
I know, that you are tired  
Carrying the ones you lost  
A picture frame with all the thoughts  
I know, you hold inside

I hope that you can find your way back  
To the place where you belong

You're coming back down  
You say you feel lost, can i help you find it  
When you come around  
From time to time we all are blinded  
You're coming back down  
You don't have to tell me what you're feeling  
I know what you're going through  
I wont be the one that lets go of you

I think its time to just move on

**Lifehouse**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: lemon; excessive drama**

**Reading: **_Naruto's point of view _- Sasuke's point of view.

**Part VII**

_The next four years kept going with our encounters and disencounters, our fights, our worries, our feelings. For four years we were peacefully living on. When we were finally able to be together for longer than few weeks, the fate bugged into our lives._

_Baa-chan called both of us to her office, what was strange since Sasuke couldn't take missions. _

_The day was sleepy, exactly 10 years after the end of the war, unsure if it should be a happy or sad day. _

_After 10 years, people's life kept going. After 10 years, people's life kept being taken. The hope of better days was still strong in people's hearts, but there are things that needed over more than 10 years to change, to heal, to try...sadly._

I had a really bad feeling about that. It was the first time in years I was called by Tsunade-sama, something was wrong, something was really wrong and we would soon find out what.

"Sasuke and Naruto, I see how much you two grew up."

"Baa-chan, you saw us last week"

"Shut up brat! You ruined the drama!"

I mentally slapped my forehead. I was among idiots.

"Hokage-sama, it's pretty serious, isn't it?"

Tsunade crossed her fingers in front of her face "You're right, Uchiha. What I'm about to say will decide the future of both of you. If you do it well, you'll gain **a lot**, but if one of you fail, both of you will lose **everything"**

The room was filled with a tense atmosphere. Tsunade sighed 

"Boys..." I found it awkward she still called us 'boys' when we were almost 30, anyway "...I'm too old for being Hokage-" 

Naruto had to interrupt her "But Baa-chan, Sandaime-jiichan was way older than you and he was still Hokage" 

She breathed out to explain "Right Naruto, but don't forget he retired himself for the first time younger than me when your father, Minato, became the Yondaime" 

"Oh." 

"Anyway, the village needs a new Hokage but the way things are, my best bet: you brat, won't be able to become the next Hokage". 

Our eyes widened. I could feel Naruto's loud heartbeats in my ears, unsure if they were of happiness or despair, for the first time he kept himself quiet and Tsuande proceeded. 

"I had met the council and the Daimyo and we made an accord that involves both of you" did she really need to make those dramatics interruptions? "It's been 10 years since the war ended. Until months ago, we all thought Kabuto was dead, but he's not..." 

I couldn't help but cut her off "How's that possible? They said they even sealed his corpse!" 

She glared at me wondering why I knew that much "Exactly, that's what we thought, but it was fake. He managed to escape and live all these years hiding, but now he's back, we are sure it's really him" 

Naruto finally came back to his body "Okay, but how is it all connected? Kabuto being alive with the village's Hokage with me and Sasuke?" 

"I was going to explain this before I got cut off! ... Good... So, Kabuto reappeared saying he would destroy the world and unfortunately we have evidence he's indeed capable of doing so... anyway, he contacted us to make a deal and that's where you start your mission... he threatened us to give him Sasuke in exchange of not destroying the world" Naruto gulped beside me "Pay attention, Sasuke will pretend he wants to go back to Kabuto, fortunately, he thinks you're here by force and still willing for revenge... Naruto will hide and accompany you. Neji and Sai will leave you in his hands pretending to be guards. Understood?" 

We nodded "At last, the council decided that if you success the mission, Sasuke will be completely acquitted from his crimes and..." she smiled "...they promised to nominate Naruto as Hokage..." 

That was great, so why was my chest aching? 

"...but if you fail it'll mean death. Not only by Kabuto's hands, but even if you manage to escape, without his body, you'll be executed as traitors of the village" 

My voice came louder than I intended "What? How is that? Me being executed I can even understand, but Naruto? And as a traitor? What the fuck is that?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind and found him smiling determinately "Baa-cha, we will do it. We will definitely do it!" 

Lady Tsunade grinned "Great! You part tomorrow early afternoon" 

Why was I the only one shocked? 

"Make sure to rest well, the mission will be long. Now, dismissed."

Why was he so confident? I was not being pessimist, but there was a possibility of a failure and then, it would be our end, Naruto's end, he would die as a traitor, he couldn't, not him. 

Fine, I was kind of freaking out, but my face remained emotionless, at least for most of people. Actually for all of them except a certain dobe, who was laughing our way home.

"Teme, what's this face?" 

"Hn" He couldn't stop laughing it was annoying 

"Don't tell me you're afraid" 

I looked at him, my eyes showing a weakness I'd only show to him, the laugh died 

"Oh... Don't worry, what's the worst thing that can happen?" 

We entered home and I answered dryly "Hm, what about we both die?". 

He surprised me kissing me hard against the wall "So let's have fun while we can" 

He wasn't serious, was he? 

"Naruto, I don't think it's the right time to-" his hand was already inside my pants "Hm...Na-Naruto... stop" He bite my neck, I hissed. 

"I know you want it Sasu" 

He was jerking me off while kissing my ear, he licked my earlobe "Naruto...stop." He didn't.

"Why stop Sasu...you're so hard". He was right but try having no reaction when his hands touches your skin "Sasuke, it turns you on ne? It excites me... knowing we'll be on a mission together... it's great, isn't it?" 

I felt his voice different, something was wrong with him. I put my hands on his waist and gently pushed him away "This is no right. Stop." 

Naruto showed me those eyes and then I saw it: the fear reflected in blue.

I deeply sighed, our voices became almost inaudible, our foreheads touching "Seems we became two scared kittens"

He slightly smiled "Yeah...that's why-" 

"Shh, I know..." I kissed his cheek, my fingers slowly taking off his pants "...I know, let's do it". 

I changed positions pressing his body against the wall. I kneeled myself in front of his bare skin. His dick was hot inside my mouth, his hands on my hair. 

He wasn't groaning but breathing heavily. He soon came in my mouth as I sucked him dry.

He was impatient "Sasu...hurry" his voice gasping for air. 

I stood up and kissed him making him taste himself. 

"Naru...it'll hurt you" He jumped on me entwining his legs around my waist twitching my hair untill I faced him, his face was begging "I want it now". He pressed our lips together. 

I wasted no time to enter him, I tried not going so fast to hurt him less but "Come on Sasu... hmm... I'm not a girl...Ah...harder" 

I knew it would hurt him but he asked for it. 

He screamed when I shoved up deep inside of him, a scream of pain and pleasure. I stopped and looked at his face, tears rolling his whiskered cheeks.

I kissed them away "Told you dobe". He held me tighter.

I lost balance when he moved his hips up and down against my cock, the pants on my ankles weren't helping. 

It hurt and burned. 

As soon as I regained balance I moved myself in and out of Naruto. It was painful and lustful, the kind of desperate friction we were feeling. We came at the same time groaning. 

My knees weakened and I let ourselves fall. 

We were tired, trying uselessly catching some air. 

That afternoon, we didn't fuck nor made love, did we simply have sex, like when you breathe, eat and drink...we had sex to live, to keep going.

We were bottomless and proneon on the floor. Looking around, I saw we had broken the vase of the house's hall. The vase was a present from Sakura, Naruto saw it too and laughed. "Sakura will be mad". 

He laughed more and more, the best laugh I have ever heard from him, so good it made me laugh. We laughed and laughed and laughed more, untill our stomachs hurt, forgetting the reality for a brief moment. 

When we stopped, the reality hit me hard and I needed to think. I stood up and pulled my pants up. I needed a shower but that could wait. 

"Naruto, I will take a walk" 

He was still laid down on floor "'kay, but I won't clean this mess." 

I rolled my eyes "Fine, whatever" 

I opened the door "Hey Sas" 

"What?" 

"I love you" 

I smiled "Hn" and left for a walk.

* * *

**Yes, it's short and it's rough. I haven't updated sooner because of my other stories and studies.**

**Anyway, I'm feeling a bit bad because I know people are reading this story, but nobody reviews. So, I don't know if I'm going a good job or a bad job. As ridiculously dramatic as it may sound, I feel that my story is not worth few words. I'm not asking to love my story or anything, but please, if you have critiques/suggestions/things you feel like say, please do so.**

**Thank you for reading And a special thanks for Kanra-Kaoru, who's kind enough to give me few words and makes me happy. And also thanks for dominygringa for reviewing.**


	8. The call

**The Call**

It started out as a feeling,  
which then grew into a hope,  
which then turned into a quiet thought,  
which then turned into a quiet word,  
and then that word grew louder and louder  
'til it was a battle cry:  
I'll come back when you call me,  
no need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
as you head off to the war.  
Pick a star on the dark horizon  
and follow the light.

You'll come back when it's over,  
no need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet,  
but just because they can't feel it too  
doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'til they're before your eyes

You'll come back when they call you,  
no need to say goodbye

**Regina Spektor**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: shounen ai**

**Reading: ** _Naruto's point of view _- Sasuke's point of view.

**Part VIII**

It was late afternoon and the streets were crowded because of the trade. 

Along the years, Konoha had grown immensely. There were all kind of stores, for babies, kids, adults, lovers, elderly, happy or sad occasions. Sometimes I think all emotions were sold in those stores. 

I stopped in front of a jeweler. Across the glass among tons of crystals and stones, stood a pair of rings with an ad 'The true love holds in simple things. Show her your love. Ask her. We have the key to your happiness' 

I laughed to myself thinking 'As if a metallic circle could hold this kind of meaning, as if only this was able to bind two people forever. Women seem to care about it.' 

I left the store and went on with so many things in my head. I sat in the quietest place I found, fortunately, it was also one of my favorite places in Konoha.

The lake always helped me think. It was a peaceful place, full of memories. I looked at the water asking why I was so afraid, it was pathetic. I believed in my skills as shinobi, besides, me and Naruto were the perfect combination, nobody could defeat us together. 

I believed in all that, so why was I still afraid? Why was my chest aching as if advising me something really bad would happen? 

I knew Naruto felt the same, but unlike me, he was fighting this feeling, he was willing to try. Was I willing to risk everything I took so long to get? 

For me no, but for Naruto, maybe. 

We needed a plan, but there was no information about Kabuto. Of course I knew some of his tricks, but it had been over 10 years, he must be even better. He was dangerous, maybe much more than Orochimaru, than Akatsuki, even than the masked man. 

If you ask me if I was afraid of him, absolutely not, but I repeat, it was cause of that pain in my chest. 

Fuck, I couldn't think how to be prepared, I had no idea what was waiting for us. 

Think Sasuke, think.

Tsunade-sama said he expected me to be willing to return to him, what could he want? My eyes? Maybe he thought I would help him destroy Konoha, maybe he expected me to betray Naruto and the village once more? 

It made sense at all, yet something was telling me it was nothing like this. 

I thought about the possibility of him wanting revenge against me for killing his beloved master but he could have done this earlier, he sure had some chances, so why now?

I kept thinking but nothing really came. 

Tsunade should have more details, why didn't she tell us? Maybe she's really too old and forgot or she knew it was useless to tell us. Even if we had a plan, a mission with Naruto was unnecessary having one since he almost never followed it.

I looked at the sky "Fuck." It was already night, how was that possible? 

I sighed and went back home.

_Sasuke was taking forever to come back. I had made dinner, cleaned the mess in the hall, taken a shower and I was waiting for him in the couch. _

_The door finally opened "Teme! You took forever. What the fuck were you doing?" _

_I looked at him but he was lost in his own thoughts, great. I hated when he didn't pay attention to me. _

_"SASUKE!" He blinked coming out of his own hypnosis._

_He pressed his finger between his closed eyes "Tsch... I can't get it" he sounded frustrated. _

_"What can't you get?" _

_He was really frustrated as he punched the wall and shouted "Anything! I can't get anything... I thought the whole fucking day and nothing... absolutely nothing!" _

_I stood up and went closer to him, he was still freaking out. I did what I had to do to calm him down... _

_I punched his jaw... really hard. _

_At least he stopped... for a moment... _

_"Dobe! What the fuck?"_

_I said nothing, just went to the kitchen and he followed me "Why the fuck did you do that?" _

_I looked at him reprehensibly making him stop, I put the heated plate of food on the table "Sit down and eat."_

_He looked pissed but did as I said. I loved to have control over him. It was extremely rare though, only when he decided to freak out completely that I had this chance. _

_In normal circumstances, if I punched his face, he wouldn't only shouts at me, we would me rolling on the floor destroying ourselves __and__ the apartment, but when he freaked out I had to take the lead in order to keep his sanity._

_I went to the bathroom to prepare a warm shower to him. I opened the water, checked the perfect temperature, tossed some products on the bathtub to make bubbles, I loved bubbles, and went back to the kitchen. _

_Sasuke had finished his dinner and washed the dishes, his face was still pissed off. _

_I was back to my reprehensive character "Go shower now." _

_My inner self was laughing; it was kind of easy to act like that. It was just mimic Sasuke._

_He passed through me glaring and I waited until I heard him entering in the bathtub to go after him. _

_I leaned on the door frame. He was looking at the other side and I asked "Better?" _

_He looked at me with his face still closed "Hn." _

_I smiled "Yeah, you're back to normal" _

_His face relaxed and he sighed. _

_I liked watching him showering, no I'm not being perverted, I mean, really, he looks calm showering; he gives me that serene feeling. It's beautiful._

_I was back to my low tone "Sasu, we'll talk in bed 'kay?"_

_He wasn't looking at me, only enjoying his bath, he simply nodded and I left to our room. _

_I lay on bed and waited for him looking at the ceiling. He soon opened the door only in his towel. My voice was somehow tired but I still teased him "Hey, are you inviting me for a second round?" _

_He smirked opening the wardrobe "You want it?" _

_I closed my eyes "No... My ass still hurts"_

_I felt him lying next to me and whispering "Dobe" _

_I opened my eyes "So, what was that when you came back home?" _

_He didn't answer me, instead made a question himself "Naruto, you're not afraid anymore?" _

_I breathed in deeply "The hell I am Sasuke... I'm fucking scared" _

_He came closer leaning his head on my chest "Why?" _

_I rested my hand on his arm, half holding him "I don't know... it's not like I think we're weak, quite the opposite, we're so fucking strong, especially together... but I'm not gonna lie to you, I have this weird feeling like this mission will resume the rest of our lives and then, I don't know, I believe we can do it but I'm fucking afraid. I never felt like this before…" _

_We enjoyed the silence for a bit "...and you Sasu?" _

_His arm moved to hold my waist "Hn... the same." _

_I was feeling sleepy "Sasu, you think we can do it?" _

_He rolled himself over me and kissed me passionately. He whispered into my mouth "Of course we can"_

_I smiled and he broke the kiss rolling back to his side of bed. _

_"Naru, come here." _

_I went closer and held his waist, we adjusted our bodies to the comfortable position we were used to sleep together. I could hear him breathing slowly, his heart beating in a quiet pace under my ear, "Good night Sasu" _

_He breathed out deeply "Night Naru"_

_"...to"..."...ruto"..."Naruto" who is calling me? Is it Sasuke? Sasuke? No, it's not his voice. Whose voice is this?_

_"Naruto!" _

_I know this voice "Dad?" _

_I open my eyes and he smiles "Yes Naruto, it's me". _

_"Wait, where am I?" _

_"Naruto, it's a dream". _

_"Ah, that explains" _

_He laughs "Yeah" but becomes serious again "Son, I don't have much time...it's about your mission" _

_I'm in shock "Wh-What is it?" _

_He puts his hand on my shoulder "Naruto, pay attention...the mission will be hard, but have faith, son..." I nod "...and don't forget: it's not what it looks like" he smiles and fades away. _

_"No! Wait! I don't understand! Dad!"_

_I woke up sweating. I sat up to think about it. Shit, what did it mean? _

_I looked beside me, Sasuke was still sleeping, it was around midnight already. I locked my gaze on my raven to calm my racing heart but got worried when he began shuddering in his sleep. _

_I was going to call him but he suddenly opened his Sharingan eyes widely making me jump because of the fright. He blinked returning his eyes to black ones. _

_"Fuck Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!" _

_He sat up running his hand through his hair, he looked worried. I landed my hand on his shoulder making him look at me._

_I smiled tenderly "Bad dream?" he gave me a weak smile and nodded. _

_He laid back and took me with him, his fingers playing with my locks "I dreamed about Itachi" _

_I felt his racing heart beat even louder to his brother's name and my heart raced once more. I dreamed about my father and he dreamed about his brother, it was no coincidence. _

_"What did he tell you about the mission?" I sounded as desperate as I was. _

_"Ho-How do you know about it?" he was nervous. I could feel it in his voice so I spoke bluntly _

_"I dreamed about my father, he told me something about the mission, something like it wasn't what it looked like" _

_His heart raced even more, his fingers stopped for a single moment. He froze but bluntly said "Itachi said more or less the same thing, he told me it wasn't genjutsu but I couldn't trust my eyes"._

_We stood, no speaking, no blinking, no breathing. We stood till our hearts were back to normal. _

_I __almost__ didn't dare to break the silence, almost. "What does it mean Sas?" _

_The answer came long after "I don't know...but we will find out soon." _

_We could do nothing "You're right, we can't worry now... we need to sleep"_

_There was no need for answers, his arms holding me meant it. I tried to stop thinking, what was kind of easy for me._

_I breathed in Sasuke's scent to calm down and fell asleep sometime along the night._

_I woke up with the sun in my eyes. _

_Who opened the curtains. "Sasuke?" _

_He was not there and it was too early to get up so I stayed in bed for a while deciding on what to do, my brain didn't seem to work in the morning. _

_The door opened revealing a wet and topless raven, the sun hitting his pale chest, oh gosh, I was dazed. Was he doing that on purpose? I guess. _

_I just knew that, in the next moment, he was over me, his hands holding mine in place, water drops falling on my face from his hair, his mouth in my ear, licking, biting, whispering..._

_"Naruto!" _

_I blinked "What?" _

_"You were daydreaming, come on, get up" _

_I hate my brain in the morning. It could only think of a naked Sasuke touching me, touching my- no, no, no, focus Naruto, get up. _

_I was on auto pilot, my brain not working for not breaking apart from too much thinking. I showered, changed to my mission's clothes and went to kitchen, fully awake by now. _

_Sasuke was eating an apple "Morning dobe." _

_I blinked several times when my eyes landed on the table "Sasuke! What is this?"_

_He didn't bother to look "It's breakfast dobe!"_

_"No! It's something like our last meal?" _

_I didn't remember having all this food at home, anyway _

_"Just eat, Naru" _

_I was unable to speak, so I ate to my heart's content. _

_"Ah, thanks for the meal."_

_We cleaned the house quickly as it was almost time to meet Sai and Neji._

_There we were, in front of the door's house, hesitating on opening it. _

_There was a possibility that we didn't come back, that we never more entered our home. _

_Sasuke sighed "Naruto, come here."_

_He hugged me tight, smelled my hair and whispered to my ear "Naruto...I love you" _

_My heart ached and skipped a beat. 'Don't say it like it's our last time.' _

_I could only hold him back tightly _

_"Naruto, I love you. I love you so much" _

_He kissed my ear _

_"I love you" _

_My cheek _

_"I love you"_

_He looked into my eyes "I lo-" _

_I kissed him in the lips to stop him from saying that, it felt wrong, was not our last time together. It was not! _

_I pulled apart, his hands moved from my waist to my face, we held our locked gazes for less than seconds, but more than forever._

_I closed my eyes in anticipation, feeling him closer and closer. _

_Our lips connected, our tongues moved together trying to make it longer and longer. _

_"I love you" he said again into my mouth and I let myself smile _

_"I love you too."_

_We pulled out and left in silence. _

_The kiss, bittersweet._

I so much needed to say that, to say it when he's listening, to say it as much as possible while I have a chance. It could be the last time I tell him. It could be the last time we kiss, we could be the last chance to- 

"Uchiha."

Neji and Sai were already there, a smirk covering their faces. They'd love doing that.

Neji, who had called me, explained the instructions 

"Naruto, eat this, it's a chakra's neutralizer, it'll keep you out of any chakra detector and also keep you from doing...ahm...unnecessary moves..." he said it cautiously meaning doing something stupid, of course, some things seemed to never change. 

"...Uchiha, we will keep you in chains till Kabuto's arrival and we will _pretend _to hate you..." 

I sarcastically chuckled "_pretend _huh" 

His smirk only grew larger, damn Hyuuga. 

"...Anyway, Naruto will transform into something that Sasuke can keep with him without anyone notice" 

The blonde nodded and turned to the last man.

"By the way, Sai, how was it?"

Sai was quiet, but nothing weird about it, what really surprised me and even Neji was that he was...blushing 

"Erhm, yeah...it was fine...she said...yes" 

Only Naruto seemed to understand and I wouldn't admit it, but I was curious. Neji was as well because he didn't hesitate to ask "What are you talking about?"

Naruto smiled "I think Sai should say it" 

It made the ex-ANBU blushes even more "I...ehrm...me and Sakura...got engaged." 

I looked at Naruto kind of surprised and he nodded, then I realized the ring on his finger. 

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto patted Sai's shoulder "...See, I told you it would be okay. Congratulations man" 

The former emotionless guy was grinning happily, not forcefully "Thanks Naruto, thanks."

Neji and I politely congratulated him as Naruto was grinning "Then, when me and Sasuke come back, we will celebrate right?"

Sai teased him a little "No way, I'm not gonna wait for you, besides you'd ended up drunk and louder than normal... definitely not". 

Naruto didn't like it and made a little drama "Oh Sai! You're sooo mean. After all the trouble I went in to help you! And if I get drunk, Sasuke will take care of me, right teme? Please, please, wait for us!" He seemed a little kid if not for his size 

The black haired man laughed "Of course we will wait for you. Don't be such a kid." 

The dobe humphed and crossed his arms, so mature. 

We laughed from his childish behavior and to relieve the tension and his face softened. 

Sai got serious making us suddenly stop and look at him "We'll be waiting for you, so make sure to come back as fast as you can" 

Naruto smiled and I nodded. 

We all stood quiet thinking, nobody else, aside Tsunade and the council, knew about the mission. 

The wind blew coldly against us as Neji broke the silence "It's time, we have to go."

The tension was almost unbearable. I didn't feel I was going on a mission, I felt I was going to death, and the worst part was that I was taking Naruto along with me. 

"Uchiha, come here so I can lock you up" 

Neji's smirk was back on his face and he had chakra's handcuffs with him. There was no need for a real one, but whatever. 

Definitely, Neji was a guy who thought alike me, so we could talk not having to worry about morals and you could say we were friends.

His tone was low enough so only I was able to hear "What's the matter, Sasuke?" 

I looked at him seriously before reply on same tone "Neji, promise me that if only Naruto comes back, you'll take care of him" 

His eyes widened for a second before he teasingly smirked "Sure you want _me_ to take care of him? You know _how _I want to do it" 

I only glared, not the first time he insinuated that. He did have feelings for him but was locked to an arrangement marriage cause of his clan, not counting Naruto was mine. 

"Sasuke, I won't promise that..." he sighed "I won't promise that cause you'll _both_ come back, understood Uchiha?" 

I smirked "Hn".

We were interrupted by Naruto's shout "Oi! What are you doing there? Come on! Sasuke! Come here!" 

I did that forgetting I had to put the handcuffs "What is it dobe?"

I froze when he hugged me "Nar-Naruto! What are you hugging me for?" 

"Shut up teme, I'm not _hugging_ you. See." he made some sealings behind my back and transformed himself into a… 

"Yeah dobe, I have to admit you're not that dumb" 

He had transformed into a black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on its back. He was lighter somehow, the jacket was discrete and something I'd wear. Perfect.

Soon we were heading to my execution, I mean, mission. Neji on my right and Sai on my left, the local of the exchange was middle of the Forest next to Konoha's frontiers.

There he was, the snake man, a mixture of what once were Kabuto and Orochimaru with the snake thing. He hadn't changed in 10 years, nothing at all, that was expected, kind of. 

It was not hard to pretend feeling hatred, I felt it, I hated him, it reminded me of what I had done, who I had been, and I hated the former me in so many ways.

* * *

**There you are, one more chapter because the last one was really short.**

**That's one of my favorites chapters of the story. Really, I love this chapter and I hope you do too.**

**Review :D**


	9. The Beginning Of The End

**The Beginning Of The End**

Down on your knees, you'll be left behind

This is the beginning

Watch what you think, they can read your mind

This is the beginning

I got my mark, see it in my eyes

This is the beginning

My reflection I don't recognize

This is the beginning

We think we climb so high

All up the backs we've condemned

We face our consequence

This is the beginning of the end

You wait your turn, you'll be last in line

This is the beginning

Get out the way, 'cause I'm getting mine

This is the beginning

God helps the ones that can help themselves

This is the beginning

May be too late as far as i can tell

This is the beginning

We think we've come so far

On all our lies we depend

We face our consequence

This is the beginning of the end

**Nine Inch Nails**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: no warning**

**Reading: ** **Story teller **

**Part IX**

**Kabuto was smiling dangerously and apparently he was alone. Sasuke had an angry expression, Sai and Neji were serious. **

**The Hyuuga began "Kabuto, we made our part, he's here as you can see, now give us what you promised."**

**The others were unaware of it what made Kabuto smile more "First, give me Sasuke-kun, what you want is here" he showed a bag with something inside. **

**Neji nodded and harshly threw Sasuke on the floor next to the snake **

**'Damn Neji, he will pay for this' the raven thought. **

**"You can take him, it's a favor you do. We don't want a traitor in the village" Sai's words were harsh and cold and he even spat on the floor right beside Sasuke. **

**The raven gritted his teeth 'That was going way too far.'**

**He stood himself up and stayed next to Kabuto, who had thrown the bag to Neji, who instructed "The handcuffs will last for more two hours." **

**The white haired man smirked "Good making business with Konoha... Now, come Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you're anxious to leave this place".**

**And they left. **

**Neji and Sai stood watching the two figures disappear in the dark forest. "He will kill us when they come back" said Sai.**

**Hyuuga answered after a while "I hope so Sai" and they headed back to Konoha to give Tsunade the bag. **

**It would be a long wait for them.**

**It took over a day to Kabuto finally stop. **

**They entered a cave, inside of it there was an huge lake, Sasuke followed the snake walking on the water. He opened a secret entrance and went downstairs in the dark. **

**The place was no different from most of their hideouts. Sasuke shivered, his body bringing back bad memories, the screaming, the blood, the death's smell. **

**Kabuto opened a door to a room Sasuke would stay "You might rest Sasuke-kun. We have a **_**lot**_** to discuss tomorrow" **

**He glared the snake like he always did and entered the room and coldly said he didn't want to be disturbed what made Kabuto nod and leave. **

**The raven quickly locked the door and then he collapsed with his back against the cold wall. **

**Naruto unmade the jutsu and appeared atop of his lover. Sasuke weakly smiled before he fell asleep, the blonde carried him to the bed, the raven's head resting on his lap. **

**Naruto wasn't sleepy, actually he had slept the whole way, but he was worried about Sasuke, he knew it was hard for the Uchiha to be there fighting his ghosts. **

**He passed the night pulling the raven back to sleep as he would wake up every hour. The blonde wondered if back then Sasuke couldn't sleep or if at that moment it didn't matter. **

**At least they were together.**

**Naruto rubbed his own belly and closed his eyes.**

**He walked in pure white "Hey Kyuu" **

**The fox walked next to him and put the boy on her head, where he laid down "What do you want brat?" **

**The called brat smiled "Nothing, I just felt it's been a while I hadn't seen you" **

**The demon closed her eyes "You don't have to worry that much, kit. In the end, everything will be alright" **

**"Thanks Kyuu."**

**They kept in silence for a time, the fox not bothered by the boy's presence and the boy even enjoying it "Kyuu, I know I never asked you, but do you have a family?" **

**She didn't answer and the blond thought she would never do. **

**"I did" she said in low tone so he didn't hear **

**"What?" Naruto sat up.**

**The fox took him out of her head and landed him on floor. "I had children, long time ago." **

**His eyes widened, he had more questions, but Kyuubi was already leaving, she just said "Go kit, the day will be tough." **

**He opened the eyes in time to listen footsteps approaching the room, he woke Sasuke up and held him, transforming himself into the jacket again, leaving the other boy sitting in the bed a bit confused.**

**On the other side of the door, Kabuto was knocking, he had an evil smile on his lips, yes, he waited that moment for 10 years. He planned it to all possibilities and he would not fail. **

**The door opened slowly revealing the last Uchiha with his typical glare and unreadable expression. **

**The snake grinned "Please follow me, Sasuke-kun"**

**After that moment, things worsened.**

* * *

**AN- It doesn't even count as a chapter, but anyway. Just let me say that I'm going on a break from this story. First because I want to focus on my other stories and Second because I want to rethink what I'm gonna write next. **

**Anyway, the thing is: I'll update when I reach 20 reviews :D**

**Bye**


End file.
